


Peek-a-Boo

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Um assassinato aconteceu na mansão Oh, apenas mais um quebra cabeças para os detetives Junmyeon e Kyungsoo desvendarem. Porem algo parece fora do habitual quando se há mais perguntas do que respostas e um segredo na família que ameaça a resolução do caso. Cabe ao detetive Junmyeon descobrir quem era Oh Sehun, um assassino ou outra vítima?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Encontrei você

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic repostada.

__

_15 de abril de 2020 – 23:19_

_A mulher esfregava as mãos, com a desculpa de espalhar o creme, enquanto encarava distraída a própria imagem no espelho._

_– Ainda dói? – A voz do homem a chamou para a realidade e com uma expressão surpresa reparou que seus dedos haviam deslizado até a marca roxa que envolvia seu pulso._

_– Não... – Comentou, logo desviando o olhar para ele. – Acha que... Que ele fará algo?_

_O homem suspirou e se aproximou até sentar-se na ponta livre do banco em frente a penteadeira. Com uma mão acariciou o lugar que marcava a pele da esposa e a outra deslizou com cuidado pelo rosto em um carinho delicado._

_– Dessa vez será diferente... Não vou deixar acontecer de novo._

_A mulher sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas como sempre acontecia a menção daquele assunto. – Se ao menos tivéssemos... Deveríamos ter contado, ele deveria estar preso. – Disse com um soluço, sentindo o marido apoiar a testa contra a dela e os lábios roçarem em um selar curto. – Como pudemos falhar tanto?_

_O marido sentiu a garganta fechar e algumas lágrimas se formarem, mas pigarreou e se afastou para poder olhar o rosto da mulher, os dedos acariciando as bochechas. – Foi escolha dele, mesmo que eu não concorde eu não posso... – A voz se perdeu. – Não havia nada o que poderíamos ter feito. – Tentou se convencer de que aquilo se aplicava sobre as duas situações ainda que nunca acreditaria naquela afirmação sobre o primeiro caso, sempre levaria a culpa, assim como a esposa que agora apoiava o rosto contra seu ombro e chorava sentindo as mãos do marido a acariciarem com cuidado, prometendo que seria diferente, que não deixariam acontecer de novo._

_16 de abril de 2020 – 04:45_

Ainda era cedo.

Cedo o bastante para o céu escuro se confundir com a noite e para a cafeteria favorita do detetive Kim estar fechada o fazendo recorrer ao próprio café que sempre parecia forte demais. Mas talvez fosse aquilo que precisasse naquela madrugada.

Foi despertado com uma chamada de seu capitão pedindo que fosse com urgência atender um chamado e investigar um assassinato. Não estava a par de todos os detalhes, mas pelo que havia conseguido entender as vítimas era pessoas influentes ou ricas o bastante para mobilizarem metade dos polícias do distrito para cercar a propriedade e enviar dois detetives no meio da madrugada.

No entanto, parecia não ser cedo o suficiente para a dezena de jornalistas, ou abutres como Kyungsoo, seu adorável colega de trabalho, que no momento lutava contra o sono no banco do carona, os chamava. E embora Junmyeon o repreendesse apenas pelo hábito, uma forma de garantir que ele ao menos tivesse consciência de onde e para quem dizia aquilo, Junmyeon não podia discordar, não quando os corpos nem haviam esfriado e eles já se juntavam aos montes com suas câmeras e microfones apontados na direção das janelas do carro, esperando que lhes desse alguma migalha de informação.

Ignorando toda aquela agitação, Junmyeon forçou seu caminho com o carro vendo-os dar espaço a contra gosto, até que estivesse ao lado do interfone, e só então abaixou a janela.

– Detetive Kim e detetive Do da polícia de Seul. – Ignorando as dezenas de câmeras, flashes e perguntas, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo exibiram o distintivo na direção da câmera, ouvindo segundos depois o som do portão abrindo para lhes permitir a passagem e dois policiais rodearem a multidão impedindo que algum espetinho se aproveitasse da brecha para invadir.

Assim que passou pelos portões, fechou novamente os vidros e seguiu o caminho por pelo menos uns cinco minutos até alcançar a mansão, que no momento era iluminada por luzes vermelhas e azuis de sirenes de pelo menos seis carros de polícia e três ambulâncias estacionadas.

Deu um tapinha amigável em Kyungsoo, que havia conseguido cochilar novamente nos cinco minutos que levaram para percorrer o espaço entre o portão e a frente da mansão.

Ambos seguiram, acenando distraidamente para alguns colegas conhecidos, passando pela recepção da casa, uma escadaria digna de um castelo e um corredor que parecia não ter fim, até finalmente chegarem no quarto onde havia ocorrido o crime.

– O que temos aqui? – Junmyeon perguntou já pegando um pacote de luvas de silicone e colocando nas mãos, vendo Kyungsoo o imitar após colocar os óculos.

– Boa noite, detetives, ou devo dizer bom dia? – Jongdae, um policial, se aproximou e após o cumprimento começou a listar as informações sobre o caso. – Oh Jisoo e Oh Young-Jae. Casal na faixa dos cinquenta, donos da maior parte das empresas das indústrias Oh. Foram encontrados duas horas atrás quando o vigia da noite veio ver depois de ter encontrado um colega desacordado e mais duas empregadas estranguladas, a senhora da casa ainda estava viva, ele tentou aplicar os primeiro socorros e disse que ela não queria, continuava pedido pelo celular, mas antes que ele pudesse pegar para ela, ela faleceu.

– Será que queria ligar para a emergência? – Kyungsoo perguntou após um pigarro, a voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

– Questionei a respeito, e o segurança afirmou que já havia feito isso e avisado à ela. – Baekhyun descartou ao ler mais algumas anotações no bloco que carregava.

– Você falou que esse segurança encontrou três colegas desacordados e ainda continuou aqui... Há alguma prova de que ele não é um suspeito? – Junmyeon ponderou olhando em volta do quarto, desde as paredes brancas, aos moveis em tons de marfim, todo o quarto era decorado em tons de branco, sendo a única exceção de um quadro sobre a cabeceira da cama e agora dos lençóis e pisos manchados de vermelho.

– Há câmeras de segurança, a maioria nessa parte da casa não estava funcionando essa noite, mas pelas outras conseguimos confirmar que a única hora que ele venho aqui foi dois minutos antes de ligar para a emergência e para a polícia, onde permaneceu na linha até a chegada deles.

Kyungsoo aparentemente já havia ouvido o bastante. Se aproximando da cama, avaliou primeiro o homem, estava deitado ainda com os lençóis sobre ele, uma das mãos manchadas do próprio sangue havia escorregado do pescoço, onde provavelmente tinha tentado estancar o sangramento do profundo corte na garganta, mas a outra estava cerrada sobre o estômago.

– Ele tentou agarrar o assassino. – Kyungsoo afirmou e pediu que a perícia verificasse as unhas dele atrás de algum material genético.

– Ela pode ter ouvido ou sentido a movimentação na cama, tentou fugir, mas pelo sono ou choque tropeçou batendo os joelhos no chão. – Junmyeon havia se aproximado do segundo cadáver, observando primeiro os joelhos com marcas roxas que se destacavam na pele que já era clara, mas pela perda de sangue apresentava um tom ainda mais pálido. – Ele a garrou e imobilizou. – Passou os dedos pelas marcas no pescoço e procurou no rosto dela algum traço de um toque mais bruto que indicasse que havia sido amordaçada ou silenciada pela mão do atacante.

– Ela também morreu com apenas uma facada. – Kyungsoo dirigiu-se para perto do segundo cadáver, observando o ferimento na parte superior das costas, próximo ao ombro. – Mas não tão rápido... O atacante teve tempo de fugir e o vigia vir antes disso. – Estou surpreso que ele não tenha “terminado” o serviço, será que sabia que o vigia estava vindo?

Junmyeon franziu os lábios. – Não acho que seja isso... ele teve tempo, ele a agarrou e silenciou antes de atacar, podia ter terminado o serviço com mais um ataque, no peito ou na garganta, assim não corria o risco de ela falar algo caso ainda fosse encontrada com vida... Não... parece um recado, uma forma de mostrar a dominância... Seja quem for o assassino, ele quis ver ela se arrastar. Veja o sangue, ela se moveu quase dois metros antes de parar.

Kyungsoo ouviu com atenção as palavras do mais velho e assentiu ao final, aquilo fazia sentido, não seria a primeira vez que viam um assassino que parecia se divertir em deixar claro para as vítimas que elas não tinham escapatórias.

– Só não entendo como ele podia ser tão confiante que ela não diria o nome dele caso encontrada.

– Talvez seja por desleixo, não deve ter imaginado que ela sobreviveria tanto para ser encontrada ainda com vida. – Junmyeon balançou a cabeça e se afastou para procurar pistas no quarto.

As janelas do quarto e do banheiro estavam trancadas, mesmo que Junmyeon não imaginasse que o assassino fosse tentar a sorte com os quatro metros e meio de queda até o chão. Checou dentro do closet, dos criados mudos, penteadeira, nas gavetas das cômodas e não encontrou nada que parecesse revirado ou evidência de que algo pudesse ter sido levado, no entanto, outra coisa que não encontrou foram os celulares das vítimas.

Procurou até mesmo debaixo dos travesseiros e lençóis, mas só encontrou a carteira do marido na primeira gaveta do criado mudo do lado esquerdo da cama e um par de brincos da vítima no móvel do lado oposto, provavelmente ela havia tirado na hora que se deitou.

– Kyungsoo. – Chamou o colega que conversava distraído com um dos técnicos forenses. – Sabe se encontraram os celulares das vítimas?

O detetive franziu o cenho e procurou no caderninho que Baekhyun havia deixado consigo alguma menção a respeito desses itens, e quando não encontrou falou com o policial, recebendo uma resposta negativa.

Junmyeon agiu rápido, ligando para que rastreassem os telefones, aguardando na linha enquanto o técnico analista fazia seu trabalho.

– Hm... Não sei se vai gostar de ouvir isso, mas os telefones ainda estão na propriedade Jun. – O técnico falou com uma voz que deixava claro traços de sono.

– Tem certeza? – Insistiu confuso, pois aquele cômodo não fora o único vistoriado, os policiais haviam feito uma ronda completa por toda casa, até mesmo nas áreas externas da propriedade, permanecendo ali até aquele momento.

– Absoluta. – Ele afirmou, parecendo um pouco mais desperto. – Aliás, comparei com o sinal do seu e é quase certeza de que está no mesmo cômodo que você, uma distância de mais ou menos cinco metros.

Kyungsoo que ouvia tudo pelo viva voz fez um sinal com a cabeça e sacou a arma, saindo do quarto com dois policiais para vistoriar os cômodos ao lado enquanto Junmyeon e outro policial procuravam dentro do cômodo, algum lugar naquela distância onde poderiam encontrar os aparelhos.

Voltando ao interior do closet, Junmyeon dedicou uma atenção especial ao fundo dos nichos tocando com cuidando, sentindo na ponta dos dedos a madeira deslizar minimamente.

Com um sinal de cabeça o outro policial aprontava a arma enquanto Junmyeon deslizava aquela peça, e como imaginava, encontrava um fundo falso, mas diferente do que esperava era apenas um cofre, onde os celulares provavelmente estavam, ao invés de estarem com o assassino, como chegaram a cogitar.

Suspirou e pediu ao policial para avisar Kyungsoo e os demais.

Com o outro detetive mais uma vez no quarto, o técnico explicava, após receber uma foto de Junmyeon perguntando se ele sabia como abrir, que aquele cofre, com a ausência da senha, só podia ser aberto pela empresa que havia fabricado, já que o sistema com apenas uma tentativa errada trancava o cofre transformando aquilo em uma caixa de metal muito resistente e difícil de ser arrombada.

– Vou ligar para um juiz conhecido para conseguir um mandato. – Junmyeon concordou e avaliou um pouco o cofre pensando no que levara as vítimas a esconderem os celulares, se era apenas paranoia ou talvez tivessem um motivo real, talvez soubessem que havia alguém atrás deles e da informação que os aparelhos poderiam conter.

– Informações de contas? Assuntos confidenciais das empresas? – Pensou em voz alta.

– Seja o que for, não acho que o assassino estivesse atrás disso, não há sinal de que ele tenha revirado o quarto. – Kyungsoo respondeu parando ao seu lado.

Junmyeon assentiu e anunciou que era hora de uma visita ao hospital.

_16 de abril de 2020 – 14:20_

A escolha de falar com as vítimas primeiro antes do guarda que havia encontrado os corpos era uma simples questão de logística. O guarda fora encaminhado para a delegacia para prestar depoimento e o hospital ficava no caminho da delegacia.

Confirmaram com os médicos a respeito do estado das vítimas, de como haviam chegado, de como estavam no momento e se podiam ser interrogadas.

O médico confirmou que ambas as moças haviam sido estranguladas até a inconsciência, enquanto o guarda havia sido colocado para dormir com clorofórmio, uma grande quantidade, e que ainda apresentava traços do anestésico no corpo, mas que já podia receber visitas sem contra indicações.

No entanto, apesar do estado promissor de recuperação que os três apresentavam nenhum deles pode contribuir para a investigação, uma das moças havia sido surpreendida por trás quando voltava da cozinha e a outra na própria cama enquanto dormia.

Já o guarda havia saído para uma ronda padrão que alternava com o colega em horários aleatórios e fora surpreendido do lado de fora da propriedade, não teve tempo de reagir, mas diferente das moças foi capaz de informar um pouco a respeito da estatura do atacante.

– Bom, ele ser menor do que o guarda pode não ser uma surpresa já que ele parecia uma geladeira, mas a parte da altura é interessante. – Kyungsoo murmurava colocando o cinto de segurança.

– Não é qualquer um que mede mais por volta dos 1,80. – Junmyeon concordou dirigindo para a delegacia.

Em pouco menos do que uma hora, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon se sentavam na sala de interrogatório com o guarda Hyun do outro lado da mesa.

– Senhor Hyun, gostaríamos que falasse mais uma vez a respeito dessa madrugada. – Kyungsoo deu início, após os cumprimentos.

Ele concordou e após um pigarro começou a contar:

– Geralmente eu e o meu colega passamos uma grande parte do tempo na sala de vigilância, alternamos para fazer as rondas e fazemos em horários aleatórios, nunca passando de uma hora e meia entre uma ronda e outra. Era a vez dele e eu tirei um minuto para ir ao banheiro. Quando voltei reparei que ele não estava em nenhuma das imagens. Até aquele momento todas funcionavam perfeitamente então não estranhei, há alguns pontos cegos. – Ele deu os ombros. – Mas após uns dez minutos sem sinal dele decidi chamá-lo pelo rádio e, além de não obter resposta, vi que algumas das câmeras apresentara estática, então fui atrás dele.

Junmyeon concordou, o incentivando a continuar.

– No caminho encontrei a Eunji no chão e ela... ela ainda respirava, então depois de ligar para a emergência eu fui atrás dos patrões. No caminho liguei para a polícia e ao entrar no corredor não vi ninguém, mas a porta do quarto estava aberta e quando eu me aproximei encontrei eles. Eu já sabia que ele estava morto, então me aproximei da senhora Oh, tentando fazer pressão sobre o ferimento e mantê-la parada, mas ela continuava me empurrando e pedindo para avisá-lo, dizendo que não podia falhar de novo.

Nesse momento Junmyeon levantou os olhos do caderno para olhar o guarda. – Avisar a quem?

– Eu não sei. – Ele falou e bagunçou o cabelo com uma expressão frustrada. – Perguntei quem, tentei dizer que avisaria enquanto ligava para a emergência de novo, continuei tentando ajudá-la e em certa altura ela parou deixando que eu seguisse as instruções dos paramédicos, tive medo de que ela apagasse então tentei mais uma vez falar com ela, perguntei quem havia feito aquilo, quem ela queria que eu avisasse, mas ela começou a chorar e pedir desculpas.

O guarda àquela altura respirava fundo e cobria o rosto com as mãos.

– Se eu tivesse suspeitado mais cedo talvez... – Ele parou e Junmyeon naquele momento teve de chutar a canela de Kyungsoo que revirava os olhos e tinha bem claro na expressão o que achava do guarda.

Junmyeon deu alguns minutos ao guarda para se acalmar antes de fazer mais algumas perguntas e por fim o guarda foi dispensado.

– Sabe, você está a pouco tempo nesse trabalho para ser tão insensível a dor dos outros. – Junmyeon comentou levantando-se para esticar um pouco as penas.

O mais novo revirou os olhos novamente e fez uma expressão de desagrado. – Qual é Jun, até você tem que admitir que para alguém na profissão de segurança essa reação é um pouco exagerada. Quem visse acharia que ele viu os próprios pais mortos.

– Eles podem ser próximos. – Junmyeon sugeriu apenas para manter o argumento.

– Duvido muito, essa gentinha rica são todos iguais, não devem nem saber o nome dos funcionários. – Ele fez uma careta.

– Seja como for, por favor, se controle um pouco mais. – Junmyeon pediu com um suspiro.

A próxima pessoa a entrar na sala era a governanta da família Oh, que apesar de não estar presente na hora do crime, os detetives acreditavam que podia ter informações úteis a respeito da vida íntima dos patrões.

Foi Junmyeon quem deu início ao interrogatório. – Então, senhora Kim... Aqui diz que você trabalha cerca de dezenove anos para os Oh’s, o que pode me dizer a respeito sobre eles?

A governanta exibiu uma expressão de desagrado, mas falou um pouco sobre o período na mansão e os patrões que, por serem bastante reservados, levavam uma vida calma preferindo viajar sozinhos a comparecer aos inúmeros eventos da sociedade.

– Certo, parecem boas pessoas para se trabalhar. – Kyungsoo comentou, anotando as informações. – Sobre os dias anteriores ao assassinato, havia alguém ou algo que pudesse estar perturbando-os? Notou algum comportamento diferente? Alguém suspeito ou uma visita inesperada?

Ela suspirou novamente e respondeu, ainda que a má vontade em o fazer fosse evidente.

– Não, eles estiveram fora por uma semana como sempre fazem essa época do ano.

E posso perguntar para onde foram e porque sempre nessa época?

– Talvez queiram ver as flores desabrochando na estação. – Falou em tom irônica e foi preciso mais um chute na canela para Kyungsoo desfazer a expressão de desagrado.

– Onde eles foram? – Kyungsoo insistiu, após respirar fundo de forma sútil.

– Não faço ideia. – Cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar.

Junmyeon tentou outra abordagem vendo que Kyungsoo começava a ficar frustrado com aquela atitude.

– Notou algum comportamento estranho nesses últimos dias? Alguém suspeito se aproximando da mansão ou deles?

– Não sou paga para ficar analisando cada comportamento dos meus patrões. – Com aquela resposta até Junmyeon sentia dificuldade em manter a postura agradável.

– Escute, estamos apenas nós três aqui. Se há algo que acha que não deve contar por sigilo posso garantir que assim permanecerá, então vou perguntar mais uma vez se não há algo que queira acrescentar. – Junmyeon ainda tentou de novo.

A mulher lhe olhou furiosa. – Está duvidando da minha honestidade?

– Estamos apenas garantindo que como os detetives responsáveis por esse caso tenhamos todas as informações relevantes para levar o assassino à justiça. – Junmyeon esclareceu em um tom que deixou bem claro que estava a ser brando até aquele momento. – Agora vou perguntar pela última vez: há algo que você queira acrescentar, senhora Kim?

A senhora em seus sessenta anos estremeceu e se encolheu, finalmente abandonando aquela postura arrogante e pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos, porém não falou mais nada apesar da insistência dos detetives, que por fim tiveram de dispensá-la.

O próximo a ser interrogado era o mordomo que também não estava na mansão, mas havia sido chamado pelo mesmo motivo que a governanta.

– Então, senhor Kang... – Kyungsoo começou olhando uma ficha de informações a respeito dele. – É funcionário da família há trinta e cinco anos, correto?

– Correto, comecei a trabalhar na mansão com vinte e dois anos após meu pai, que trabalhava para o pai do Senhor Oh e depois para o próprio.

Junmyeon concordou com a cabeça tentando fazer uma expressão impressionada. – Isso é bastante tempo, imagino que seja uma questão de orgulho ser o mais confiável e antigo dentre os funcionários, como uma tradição de família.

Como esperado o mordomo sorriu com pompa envaidecido ao afirmar que nada acontecia naquela casa sem que soubesse.

– Com exceção do assassinato. – Kyungsoo foi direto ao ponto.

A afirmação o desconcertou por instantes, mas ele logo se aprumou no assento.

– O acontecimento teve a infelicidade de ocorrer na noite em que eu não estava presente como eu já afirmei aos policiais.

– Sim, de fato, já tivemos até a chance de confirmar seu álibi, foi ao parque de diversões com seus dois netos, correto?

O mordomo anuiu em silencio.

– Mas é estranho que na única noite onde não haveria ninguém na casa além de um segurança, e duas empregadas, que foram rendidos com muita facilidade. – Kyungsoo se recostou contra a cadeira, esperando a explosão de raiva que veio mais contida do que a governanta.

– Está sugerindo que eu posso ter algo a ver com isso? – Inquiriu com um olhar furioso.

– O senhor mesmo disse que não estava na casa na hora do crime. – Junmyeon respondeu calmamente, dando voltas na situação querendo que ele deixasse alguma informação escapar.

Não me tome por um ignorante, sei muito bem que estão insinuando que eu posso ter parte a respeito desse crime, e apesar de admitir que sim, é bastante curioso ter ocorrido em um dia que poucas pessoas poderiam saber ser propícia, garanto a você que nem eu nem nenhum funcionário teria algo a ganhar traindo a confiança dos nossos patrões.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos e se aproximou apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Então me dê algumas respostas, porque a sua colega pareceu bastante reticente em me ceder qualquer tipo de informação, senhor Kang.

O funcionário ficou em silencio e desviou o olhar por alguns segundos.

– Algo diferente da rotina aconteceu? Percebeu algum comportamento incomum? – Ele negou.

– Onde eles estavam na semana passada? – Tentou novamente.

O mordomo hesitou perante o olhar inquisidor dos dois detetives, e após um longo minuto de silêncio, suspirou antes de responder.

– Jeju. – Respondeu por fim.

– E o que há em Jeju que aparentemente os leva a ir todos os anos na mesma data passar uma semana lá? – Kyungsoo se inclinou minimamente à espera da resposta.

– Eu não sei. – O tom foi firme, mas os olhos continuavam se desviando para os cantos da sala.

– Está ciente de que omitir informações em uma investigação é crime, Senhor Kang? – Junmyeon questionou em tom de quem informa curiosidade, fazendo o olhar do mordomo focar novamente neles.

– Eu posso afirmar com absoluta certeza que não sei o que eles fazem lá todos os anos. Como devem imaginar, o casal era bastante reservado, a informação do destino eu só tive para o caso de alguma emergência.

Junmyeon ainda acreditava que ele escondia algo, mas talvez nada relevante para o caso. No fim, decidiram fazer mais algumas perguntas a respeito da rotina do casal, de onde estiveram e com quem tiveram contato, e, com exceção da viagem, o mordomo explicou de maneira clara, acrescentando detalhes que pareciam querer compensar a omissão.

Se por um lado a governanta parecia omitir as informações por desinteresse e talvez até ignorância, algo dizia a Junmyeon que as motivações do mordomo iam além disso, não podia ter certeza, talvez fosse culpa? Receio? Um pouco de medo? Talvez estivesse querendo proteger alguém. Possuía o conhecimento de alguma informação que podia manchar o nome da família caso algum esqueleto dentro do armário viesse à tona? Talvez a si próprio?

Junmyeon não sabia e pela ausência de respostas nas demais perguntas sobre aquele tema não teve escolha além de dispensá-lo.

– Eles são todos uns inúteis. – Kyungsoo reclamou quando já estavam em suas mesas, e Junmyeon nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos dos documentos que lia.

– Ao menos esperou eles irem embora antes de falar isso. – Comentou entediado.

– Admita, esse caso está uma bagunça. Como é suposto uma casa com seguranças e sistema de monitoramento ser invadida e não termos um único suspeito?

Junmyeon concordava, mas havia aprendido com os anos a ter um pouco mais de paciência e resiliência, coisa que Kyungsoo ainda levaria algum tempo até adquirir. – Kyungsoo você está novo demais para ser tão rabugento. Isso tudo é fome? – Perguntou ao se levantar e pegar o casaco.

– Talvez um pouco. – Admitiu, também pegando o casaco e seguindo o mais velho. – Aonde vamos agora?

– Vamos ver Oh Dongwoo, o filho mais velho do casal. – Explicou entrando no carro, esperando Kyungsoo sentar e colocar o cinto para entregar a ficha com as informações que havia reunido do herdeiro.

O mais baixo leu em silencio durante o percurso, que Junmyeon aproveitou para passarem em um fastfood qualquer para comerem algo, voltando a falar apenas quando Junmyeon estacionava em frente a um prédio de aspecto luxuoso. – Por que ele não foi um dos primeiros a ser interrogado? Ele esteve na casa na mesma noite, testemunhas disseram que o viram alterado ao sair e ele seria alguem que teria muito a ganhar com a morte dos pais.

Junmyeon tinha a teoria de que o mesmo motivo que o levará a ser tirado a cama no meio da madrugada para investigar aquele caso era o mesmo que respondia aquela questão, parte pressão da mídia, parte porque as vítimas eram pessoas bastante influentes e provavelmente haviam muitas pessoas interessadas na resposta, ou talvez em oculta-la.

– Só recebemos as fitas dos dias anteriores agora a tarde. – Limitou-se a dizer, sem explicar que só havia conseguido acesso aos vídeos depois de ameaçar prender o responsável pela empresa que fazia a segurança da casa.

O mais novo grunhiu.

Parando em frente ao portão de acesso a pedestres, Junmyeon apertou o interfone e cuidou das apresentações, esperando pacientemente que a entrada fosse liberada.

– Alguém parece que não está muito satisfeito pela nossa presença. – O mais novo comentou após os quinze minutos que tiveram de aguardar para a autorização. – Se me deixar ligar agora, até chegarmos no andar dele já temos um mandato para investigar a casa dele atrás da arma do crime. – O tom foi quase alegre, o que arrancou uma risada do mais velho.

– Do jeito que essa gente rica é influente, duvido muito que esse tipo de coisa aconteça tão rápido. – Comentou divertido, um pequeno desconforto ao lembrar que infelizmente era assim que a justiça funcionava, a maneira como um punhado de dinheiro no banco fazia com que as pessoas acreditassem que estavam acima da lei, e pior, que coagissem outros a agirem a seu favor.

A resposta de Kyungsoo morreu na garganta, pois o elevador enfim havia chegado ao vigésimo andar. A porta em frente ao elevador já estava aberta e uma moça se apresentou como empregada do Oh e os guiou pelo apartamento, os acomodando em uma sala com uma bela vista para a cidade.

Como ambos os detetives negaram o café a empregada se apressou em chamar o patrão, que após a demora em lhes permitir a entrada, apareceu rápido os cumprimentando com um aperto de mão.

A primeira coisa que Junmyeon reparou foi na maneira como ele estava vestido, camisa verde e calça cinza social, sapatos de um preto bem lustrados, um relógio dourado no pulso esquerdo e, apesar de não usar o blazer, usava um colete da mesma cor que a calça. Não parecia o visual de alguém de luto. Não havia nem mesmo um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, no entanto a expressão era vazia, os olhos levemente inchados e as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas, detalhes óbvios o bastante para a conclusão mais lógica ser a de que ele havia chorado.

– Senhor Oh, gostaria de primeiro lhe dar meus pêsames, sei que não é fácil perder os pais, sobretudo tão cedo. – Junmyeon iniciou a conversa atento a cada mínimo movimento ou alteração na postura ou expressão dele.

– Obrigado, detetives. Eu não posso dizer que realmente tenha entendido... Ainda parece tudo tão surreal... – Ele desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, mas antes que Kyungsoo pudesse se aborrecer e chamar-lhe a atenção, ele voltou a olhar para eles. – Mas sei que não vieram aqui apenas por isso, então em que posso ser útil?

– Gostaríamos de saber a respeito da sua relação com seus pais.

Ele fez um gesto concordando como se já esperasse. – Bem, não imagino que haja muito para se dizer. Tive bons pais, detetives, amor foi uma coisa que nunca faltou em nossa casa, os melhores anos da minha vida foram naquela casa, e apesar de sair dela ser um sinal de que conquistei minha independência financeira, hoje penso em como deveria ter aproveitado mais, pois admito que com isso não nos víamos mais com tanta frequência... – Ele respondeu.

Kyungsoo e Junmyeon trocaram um olhar rápido antes de voltarem as perguntas.

– Quando foi a última vez que os viu?

– Ontem à noite, tive a informação de que meu pai pretendia vender sua parte em uma de nossas empresas para alguém fora da família, o que faria com que nossa família não tivesse mais o poder decisivo nas questões da empresa. Primeiro perguntei o porquê e depois tentei convencê-lo de que aquilo era uma manobra arriscada, mas ele não queria discutir, então fui embora.

– Para casa?

– Não, fui a um bar tentar espairecer um pouco.

Ele disse o endereço e até que horário ficou no bar antes de voltar para casa, onde permaneceu até a manhã seguinte quando saiu para correr.

– Sobre a venda que seu pai estava interessado em fazer, sabe me dizer quem seria o comprador? Ou quem teria interesse nela? – Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para Junmyeon por alguns segundos, admirado pela maneira como ele conseguia conduzir a conversa sem deixar clara a suspeita que o jovem detetive sabia que ele tinha.

– Não sei, minha tia contou sobre a intenção dos meus pais, ela veio me pedir para convencê-lo a não fazer isso.

– Sobre a parte dele nas empresas, acredito, que agora com a morte deles ira tudo para o seu nome, pelo menos irá permanecer na família. – Observou perspicaz.

Ele piscou, e por alguns segundos pareceu confuso. – Sim, mas acredito que não para o meu nome, se não me engano, de acordo com o testamento deles, as ações irão para alguns tios e primos.

– Nada para você? – Kyungsoo não conseguiu esconder parte do ceticismo.

– Boa parte do que meus pais deixaram deve ir para caridade, apenas as empresas que devem permanecer na família, mas como o testamento só será lido oficialmente depois do velório eu não posso afirmar com total certeza.

Os detetives assentiram e fizeram mais algumas perguntas a respeito da relação dos pais consigo e com a família.

– Por que sua tia não tentou convencer seu pai ela mesma a respeito da venda? – Kyungsoo voltou ao assunto que havia levado o herdeiro até a casa dos pais horas antes do assassinato.

– Hm, não tenho muita certeza dos motivos, mas minha tia e minha mãe nunca se deram muito bem, e meu pai levava a sério o ditado de mulher feliz, casa feliz, então ele preferia muitas vezes não ter contato com ela.

– Um pouco drástico considerando que são família. – O Oh apenas balançou os ombros sem dar muita importância.

– Falando sobre irmãos, Senhor Oh, eu fico um pouco curioso a respeito do seu, não consegui muitas informações sobre ele, nem uma única rede social consegui encontrar. – Junmyeon chamou a atenção do herdeiro que pareceu um tanto reticente.

– Sehun sempre prezou bastante pela privacidade. – Podia ter sido impressão, mas o olhar que Kyungsoo lhe lançou confirmou que a inflexão havia mudado ao falar o nome do irmão.

– Compreendo, mas também precisamos falar com ele, agradeceria se pudesse me passar um contato ou endereço dele.

A postura se tornou tensa por alguns segundos. – Apenas sei que ele não vive na cidade, mas não temos contato.

A postura havia definitivamente mudado e por alguns segundos o silêncio foi tenso, então Junmyeon decidiu encerrar a conversa. – Bom, acredito que já tomamos bastante do seu tempo. – Junmyeon acenou para Kyungsoo e ambos se levantaram com a pretensão de sair, mas algo pareceu chamar a atenção de Kyungsoo, que parou subitamente depois de já terem se despedido do anfitrião.

– É uma pintura muito bonita, mas não parece combinar com a decoração, se me permite dizer. – Dongwoo voltou seu olhar para o quadro em cima da lareira, que capturara a atenção do detetive, e se Junmyeon não estivesse olhando para ele, perderia o breve segundo em que a expressão dele pareceu perder aquele abatimento.

– É um presente de alguém muito querido. – Respondeu sucinto.

Kyungsoo assentiu lentamente e ainda olhou por mais um minuto antes de agradecer mais uma vez e sair.

– Não sabia que se interessava por quadros. – Junmyeon comentou confuso quando entraram no elevador.

– Fiz dois semestres de artes antes de entrar na academia, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça. – Você não reparou porque é mais cego do que um peixe, mas havia uma assinatura no canto do quadro. “O.S.H”.

– Oh Sehun? – O mais velho chutou, ainda sem entender o que poderia haver de interessante mesmo que o quadro fosse realmente do irmão mais novo dele.

– Ninguém com o dinheiro que ele tem pendura um quadro apenas por pendurar, sendo um presente tão estimado como ele mencionou, no mínimo eu mudaria a decoração da sala para combinar ou colocaria em outro ambiente que combinasse mais. – Para Junmyeon aquilo não fazia muito sentido, mas talvez porque a única decoração em seu apartamento era a pilha de roupas que se acumulava no cesto.

– Isso tudo quer dizer... – Esperou que Kyungsoo explicasse seu ponto.

– O quadro é novo, ou pelo menos é novo para Dongwoo. E se aquela assinatura realmente for do irmão, ele mentiu.

Junmyeon ponderou enquanto voltavam para o carro. – O que sabemos desse irmão? – Perguntou afinal.

– Nada além do nome e idade. – Kyungsoo admitiu a contra gosto. – Não acho nem registro de habilitação ou inscrição em universidade, mas admito que só procurei na região.

– Vamos pesquisar pelo país, nada me tira da cabeça a maneira como ele reagiu quando mencionamos o irmão mais novo. – Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno, mas ainda parecia pensativo, porém fosse o que estivesse incomodando-o não mencionou enquanto voltavam para a delegacia e dedicavam as horas seguintes a buscas pelo caçula da família Oh.


	2. Oh Sehun

_16 de abril de 2020 – 20:45_

Junmyeon tirou os óculos que usava para a leitura e esfregou os olhos sentindo certa frustração, das informações que conseguiram sobre Oh Sehun não seria possível nem mesmo encher um post-it. Por um breve segundo Junmyeon imaginou que o rapaz não existia, ou que já havia morrido ou que estivesse desaparecido, talvez raptado e nunca recuperado, mas isso ia na direção oposta a teoria de Kyungsoo de que o Oh mais novo havia dado o quadro ao irmão recentemente.

– Soo, pode ir descansar, amanhã continuamos. Vou apenas guardar esses documentos. – Junmyeon chamou atenção do mais novo que àquela altura já havia tirado a gravata e arregaçado as mangas da camisa e somente tinha o cabelo no lugar, pois os fios eram curtos o bastante para suportarem as diversas vezes em que o moreno havia deslizado as mãos entre eles, e o mesmo não podia ser dito de Junmyeon, que exibia um aspecto de desleixo que só acontecia em elevados casos de frustração.

Ainda perguntou se o mais novo queria carona, já que o carro dele ainda estava na oficina, mas ele dispensou o cuidado, afirmando que passaria em algum restaurante antes de ir para casa.

Após Kyungsoo se despedir, Junmyeon era o único policial do turno do dia ainda na delegacia. Ao invés de seguir o próprio conselho, Junmyeon se afundou mais um pouco em pesquisas, dessa vez sobre a família toda ao invés de apenas um membro.

Notícias sobre as conquistas e a generosa caridade deles todos os anos eram sempre destaques. Também descobriu que apesar de ser o líder da família com a maior porcentagem de ações e poder sobre todo o conglomerado Oh, Young-Jae, havia há muito tempo se afastado da gestão das empresas deixando a gestão na mão de alguns familiares e sócios, mas não para os filhos.

Junmyeon esfregou o queixo pensativo, a respeito do herdeiro, havia conseguido confirmar que realmente não estava diretamente relacionado a nada que envolvesse os assuntos da família Oh, conseguindo por mérito próprio a posição de CEO de uma empresa no ramo tecnológico, ainda que Junmyeon não fosse inocente de acreditar que somente suas capacidades eram responsáveis pelas conquistas. Pessoas ricas e influentes como ele precisavam apenas dizer seu nome para conseguir privilégios.

E, no entanto, esses privilégios pareciam não se aplicar a Sehun, já que após uma extensa pesquisa encontrou apenas uma foto dele criança, estava acompanhado dos pais e do irmão mais velho em algum evento natalino, estava meio escondido atrás das pernas da mãe que apontava para a câmera e parecia lhe incentivar a sorrir.

“Se ao menos eu tivesse o telefone dele...” O pensamento fez uma luz surgir em sua mente.

Largando a bagunça em sua mesa, Junmyeon foi correndo até o andar de cima onde ficava a sala da perícia.

– Baek, boa noite. – Falou assustando o novato que provavelmente só estava terminando de organizar as coisas para ir embora. – Desculpa vir essa hora, mas sabe me dizer se conseguiram abrir aquele cofre na casa dos Oh?

O garoto confirmou. – Sim, conseguimos agora no final da tarde, mas só encontramos os celulares das vítimas. Como achamos que você e Kyungsoo haviam ido embora íamos entregar amanhã cedo. – Baekhyun se explicou em tom de desculpas e pegou uma caixa na estante com uma etiqueta com o código do caso.

– Tudo bem. – Junmyeon falou dispensando as desculpas. – Obrigado, Baek, e desculpa atrasar a sua saída. Bom descanso.

Como informado, na caixa só havia dois aparelhos, que estavam já desbloqueados, pegando o aparelho que acreditava ser da esposa pela capinha colorida, Junmyeon vasculhou primeiro os contatos, procurando por algum nomeado como Sehun, Hun ou mesmo como Filho. Também olhou todos os aplicativos de mensagens e até as redes sociais. Quando estava quase desistindo procurou nos registros de chamada, algum contato que pudesse aparecer com mais frequência.

Encontrando apenas um número não salvo, Junmyeon pegou o próprio aparelho e iniciou uma chamada, esperando que não fosse tarde demais para ser atendido, o detetive contou cada toque e após o sexto foi atendido.

– Boa noite. – Junmyeon iniciou a conversa, ouvindo apenas um murmúrio baixo como resposta. – Aqui é o detetive Kim da polícia de Seul, com quem eu falo?

A linha ficou muda por alguns segundos e Junmyeon quase chamou pela outra pessoa, mas ouviu o som de um pigarro seguido da resposta.

– Sehun, Oh Sehun... – Por alguns segundo Junmyeon ficou chocado com o quão fácil havia sido. – Os meus pais… – A voz do rapaz o tirou de suas congratulações. – Os meus pais, eles...

Provavelmente ele havia visto as notícias. – Sim... Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. – Junmyeon falou em um tom que esperava ser brando, pelo que pôde compreender da pergunta, nenhum parente entrou em contato ainda para confirmar aquilo.

Esperou algum tipo de resposta, um suspiro, alguns soluços, algo que denunciasse como a noticia o havia afetado, mas o rapaz do outro lado da linha se manteve em silencio.

– Senhor Oh, gostaria de falar a respeito do caso com você, posso encontrá-lo pela manhã? – Perguntou após alguns minutos.

– Eu não moro em Seul... – Ele respondeu e Junmyeon reparou como ele soou evasivo. – Mas eu devo chegar amanhã à noite... Você sabe... Sabe me dizer quando e onde será o velório?

Junmyeon já suspeitava que o homem não tinha uma boa relação com os familiares, mas não imaginava que era a ponto de preferir pedir a um desconhecido aquele tipo de informação. Não fez nenhum comentário sobre sua confusão, apenas informou que não sabia, mas que poderia ir descobrir e lhe contar no dia seguinte.

Sehun agradeceu e pouco depois encerrou a ligação.

Com essa vitória Junmyeon julgou que merecia um pouco de descanso, então juntou todos os arquivos para deixar tudo mais ou menos organizado e foi para casa pensando na pessoa que deveria ser Oh Sehun.

_17 de abril de 2020 – 07:35_

Outro progresso feito pelos detetives na tarde anterior, foi ter conseguido o contato com a irmã da vítima, confirmando que ela estava fora do país e havia voltado somente na tarde do dia seguinte, após saber do assassinato do irmão e da cunhada.

Como Kyungsoo ainda estava sem carro, passou no apartamento dele para pegá-lo, e teve de encarar a careta que ele fazia por ter se atrasado mais uma vez.

– Pontualidade é uma qualidade de extrema importância para um detetive, Kim. – Kyungsoo resmungou com a voz ainda grave pelo sono.

– Foram somente cinco minutos. – Junmyeon argumentou. – Se eu pagar o almoço você desfaz essa cara feia? – Tentou já que o argumento não pareceu surtir efeito.

– Feia é como a sua cara vai ficar depois que eu a quebrar. – Kyungsoo grunhiu.

Junmyeon apenas riu, por que era a resposta habitual do garoto aos seus frequentes atrasos, nas primeiras vezes, tentando ser respeitoso com seu sunbae, ele apenas pedia para ter mais atenção ao horário, mas depois de meses trabalhando juntos o mais novo perdeu a timidez e frequentemente coloria o dia de Junmyeon com ofensas criativas sobre a sua impontualidade, além de claro, seu desleixo.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos, estacionavam em frente a uma residência que apesar de menor do que a principal da família Oh, não perdia imponência e luxo.

– Eu nem deveria me surpreender mais. – Kyungsoo referiu ao tamanho da casa que facilmente poderia abrigar uma centena de pessoas apenas no interior, sem contar o enorme jardim, que puderam ver ao serem recepcionados por um empregado, que após confirmar suas identidades e receber autorização, os guiou por um longo corredor adornado de diversas pinturas estilo clássico, estátuas e vasos que Junmyeon só podia supor custarem uma fortuna.

Ao chegarem na sala, se é que podia chamar aquilo de sala, pois a amplitude do local mais fazia parecer um salão de bailes, encontraram a anfitriã aguardando por ele.

Como o nome sugeria, Oh Hea era dotada de graça e elegância, que mesmo a idade, com suas sutis rugas e marcas, não haviam conseguido lhe retirar. Regiamente sentada em uma poltrona, exibia uma postura firme e expressão fria que somente as gemas em seus dedos e pescoço podiam se comparar.

Imediatamente Kyungsoo não gostou dela, ainda que de forma sútil, Junmyeon notou o franzir das sobrancelhas e a mínima tensão nos lábios dele que denunciavam seu desagrado, e não podia dizer que não entendia, a expressão da mulher, ainda que cuidadosamente neutra, não conseguia esconder o olhar que devia ser comum para a mulher usar perante aqueles que considerava inferior.

– Sejam bem vindos, detetives. – Ela gesticulou para o sofá, pedindo que se sentassem, em seguida estalou os dedos, sendo prontamente servida pelo empregado. – Aceitam chá?

Os detetives negaram, não querendo prolongar mais do que o necessário a visita.

– Gostaríamos de primeiramente lhe dar nossos pêsames, perder um familiar nunca é fácil. – Junmyeon iniciou, diplomático como sempre.

Ela franziu o nariz, tornando até seu desprezo parecer elegante.

– Perdi meu irmão no dia em que ele se casou com aquela _mulher_. – Junmyeon e Kyungsoo olharam um para o outro um pouco surpresos, não imaginavam que ela deixaria clara a aversão pela cunhada.

– Compreendo que família é sempre um tópico delicado, senhora Oh... – Kyungsoo contornou. – Gostaríamos de saber um pouco sobre a possível venda que seu irmão queria fazer das ações da empresa.

Olha os olhou por um longo minuto, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, antes de responder. – Pois bem, alguns dias atrás ouvi alguns rumores de que meu irmão, que já havia negligenciado seus deveres como chefe da família, queria fazer uma afronta ainda maior e vender sua parte. Tentei entrar em contato com ele por telefone, já que estava de férias em Praga, mas ele ignorou minhas chamadas, então tive de recorrer ao meu querido sobrinho para tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele irresponsável.

– Esse rumor mencionava o possível comprador?

– Não, apenas que ele havia entrado em contato com contador da família para levantar os valores e procurar interessados.

Junmyeon anotou o nome e contato do contador para que pudessem entrar em contato com ele mais tarde.

– Senhora Oh, gostaria de saber um pouco mais a respeito do seu sobrinho, Oh Sehun. – Mais do que desprezo, era repulsa que aquela mulher deixava bem claro em seu rosto.

– Preferia que não usasse o nome da minha família com a mancha que ele representa entre nós. – Ela fez um som que se não fosse elegante demais, poderia ser considerado um bufar. – Depois de se casar com aquela mulher inferior a ele a única boa decisão que meu irmão fez foi expulsar aquela escoria da casa dele e da nossa família, o mandando para bem longe, ou talvez nem tão longe. Não seria um choque caso descobríssemos que ele foi culpado por essa atrocidade.

Junmyeon por alguns segundos não conseguiu conter a expressão chocada, ao ouvir a voz da mulher não restava dúvidas que havia ódio, muito ódio ali e talvez até um certo rancor, e foi um sútil toque de Kyungsoo em sua coxa que o lembrou de manter a pose profissional.

– Há alguma evidência em que a senhora esteja se baseando? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Estou certa de que as origens dele sejam mais do que o suficiente para que eu suspeite disso detetives.

Os detetives trocaram olhares confusos. – Origens...?

– Os senhores não sabem? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e logo explicou. – Aquela criança foi tirada da sarjeta, de onde nunca deveria ter saído, e foi acolhida por aquela mulher sem categoria que tentou obrigar a família a aceita-lo como um dos nossos, e por alguns anos conseguiram, mas logo aquela pequena cobra imunda mostrou suas presas e meu irmão teve o bom senso de expulsa-lo da casa e da família.

– Ao que se refere quando diz isso?

– Isso, detetives, já é assunto particular da família. – Ela cortou em tom resoluto.

– Não estamos em um chá da tarde, onde trocamos fofocas. A senhora está sendo interrogada a respeito de um assassinato e ainda está acusando uma pessoa sem provas, o mínimo a se fazer é explicar os motivos por trás do que a levou a fazer essa acusação. – Kyungsoo foi incisivo.

– Como ousa se dirigir dessa maneira a mim? Nunca fui tão maltratada em minha própria casa-

– Meu colega está apenas questionando, pois precisamos de todas as respostas para levar o assassino do seu irmão e cunhada a justiça, senhora Oh. – Junmyeon cortou um tanto impaciente.

– Digamos apenas que aquele garoto sabia muito bem de onde vinha e tentou garantir sua posição na família e posse na herança.

– Preciso que seja mais específica. – Kyungsoo insistiu vendo como um rubor de fúria se espalhou pelo rosto e pescoço dela.

– Acredito que já tenha lhes dado muito do meu tempo, detetives, gostariam que se retirassem, caso se lembrem tenho um funeral para preparar.

– Tudo bem, agradecemos a sua atenção. – Junmyeon falou segurando o pulso de Kyungsoo em uma mensagem que por hora era o bastante. Em seguida se levantou, mas antes de sair deixou um cartão com seu número sobre a mesa. – Apenas quero lembrá-la, Senhora Oh, que esconder evidências da polícia é crime, então sinta-se livre para me ligar quando estiver disposta a nos contar.

A mulher os encarou furiosa, mas se recusou a desviar o olhar, aguardando até que fossem para pegar no cartão e rasgar em minúsculos pedaços.

– Por isso sou alérgico a gente rica. – Kyungsoo grunhiu, ao chegarem no carro, arrancando uma risada soprada do mais velho.

– Entendo você, é realmente desconfortável até estar na presença de gente assim. – Junmyeon já pesquisava o endereço do contador no GPS, quando Kyungsoo recebeu uma chamada.

– Sim? Já terminaram? – Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio ouvindo a resposta. – Hm... Tem certeza? Ok, pode enviar para mim, obrigado.

– Quem era? – Junmyeon esperou até que ele finalizasse a chamada.

– Chanyeol. Pedi que ele conseguisse as gravações da rua em frente ao apartamento do Dongwoo e da rua do bar onde ele disse que foi, e infelizmente mostram que ele passou por ali nos horários que disse.

– Há alguma saída nos fundos? Ou chance de ele ter saído com algum carro diferente?

Kyungsoo negou. – Não, Chanyeol hackeou o sistema de segurança do prédio. – Junmyeon se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha, sem desviar a atenção da estrada, para a declaração tranquila dele de que haviam violado algumas leis de privacidade. – Ele não saiu do apartamento até a manhã seguinte para correr.

– Bem isso é uma grande merda. – Junmyeon suspirou, 24hrs e ainda não tinham nenhum suspeito, a situação não era nada animadora.

E não ficou melhor após a visita ao contador. Em poucas palavras, ele explicou que apenas recebeu o pedido de Oh Young-Jae para procurar um comprador para as ações das empresas e fazer um levantamento de bens do casal.

– Geralmente quando algum cliente me pede isso é quando estão prestes a se aposentar e passar o restante da vida viajando e curtindo os frutos do seu trabalho, mas o Senhor Oh ainda estava jovem, era vigoroso, e apesar do acontecimento alguns anos atrás que o fez se afastar um pouco dos deveres como diretor, ele ainda parecia ter gosto pelo trabalho.

– Acontecimento? – Junmyeon repetiu esperando que ele explicasse.

– Bem, veja só. – O contador se atrapalhou um pouco com as palavras, exibia um ligeiro rubor, provavelmente por ter deixado escapar alguma informação que não deveria. – Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas há alguns anos, na época em que os dois filhos saíram de casa, a esposa do Senhor Oh caiu em uma terrível depressão. – Explicou em tom de lamento. – Era uma mulher muito bonita e com uma vivacidade invejável, então foi um choque quando ela simplesmente se afastou de tudo e todos, acredito que tenha sido parte do motivo para Young-Jae se afastar um pouco das empresas.

– E qual seria o outro motivo? – O homem hesitou um pouco, e levou um lenço a testa, secando o suor acumulado.

– Não tenho certeza, apenas sei que envolvem os filhos.

Como já haviam conseguido a informação que queriam, agradeceram ao homem e voltaram para a delegacia.

– Pode parecer surreal, mas estou começando a acreditar que esse tal de Sehun está morto, porque só assim para esse secretismo todo. – Kyungsoo reclamou ao sentar-se em sua mesa, imediatamente fazendo o login em seu computador para averiguar as imagens que havia recebido de Chanyeol, pois apesar de confiar no técnico, gostava de verificar.

– Aí seriam três mortes para investigar. Torça para não ser isso, pois duas já dão bastante dor de cabeça.

Enquanto Kyungsoo se debruçava sobre as filmagens analisando tudo atentamente, Junmyeon recebeu uma chamada do legista, que avisou que o exame necroscópico já estava pronto, mas que não havia encontrado nenhuma pista.

– Tem certeza? Nas unhas? Boca? Nenhum DNA na pele onde a vítima foi segurada?

O médico negou todas as perguntas e avisou que por falta de provas, havia liberado o corpo para a família prosseguir com o funeral e que havia lhe enviado o relatório detalhado.

– Nenhuma prova? – Kyungsoo deu uma pausa nos vídeos e virou com apenas um dos fones no ouvido para ouvir o colega.

– Não... – Junmyeon bagunçou o cabelo frustrado. – Causa da morte múltiplas perfurações, objeto afiado de quinze centímetros por quatro de largura.

– Ou seja, uma faca de cozinha normal.

Junmyeon assentiu. – O ângulo bate com nossa primeira análise na cena, a hora da morte aproximada também é aquilo que já supúnhamos... – Junmyeon foi passando pelas informações que não eram relevantes, ditando as outras para Kyungsoo. – Toxicológico limpo... Ou seja... Continuamos sem nada.

Kyungsoo em silencio se voltou para os vídeos.

– Acho que é hora de esticar um pouco as pernas... – Murmurou e depois de perguntar se Kyungsoo também queria, pegou sua carteira e saiu de sua mesa com intenção de ir até a cafeteria mais próxima, pois apesar de haver uma máquina no escritório, Junmyeon queria mesmo uma desculpa para respirar um pouco de ar.

Na porta da delegacia, mal reparou no civil que entrava e chamava pelo policial na recepção, a única coisa que o impediu de sair como pretendia, foi o som de uma voz baixa suave dizendo seu nome.

– Detetive Kim Junmyeon? – O policial repetiu esperando uma confirmação.

Ele acenou, afirmando. – Ele me pediu para encontrá-lo hoje. – Novamente o tom foi tão baixo que Junmyeon só pegou uma ou duas palavras, mesmo tendo se aproximado.

– Sou o detetive Junmyeon. – Finalmente o rapaz notou sua presença e por um breve segundo pareceu se encolher, mas logo viu se curvar em um cumprimento formal que Junmyeon se apressou em devolver.

– Sou Oh Sehun.


	3. Flores bancas em sua homenagem

Junmyeon teve de se forçar a lembrar que não estava sozinho e que a cara de surpresa que estava fazendo não era nada adequada, então com um som áspero, limpou a garganta antes de falar.

– Senhor Oh, é um prazer. Poderia me acompanhar por gentileza? – O rapaz assentiu mais uma vez e o seguiu até a sala de interrogatório o mais silencioso possível.

Pediu que se sentasse e saiu da sala, esperando alguns minutos na sala ao lado para observá-lo pelo vidro espelhado. Depois de tanto secretismo a respeito do garoto, homem, Junmyeon não sabia o que esperar. Oh Sehun era alguém alto, o bastante para facilmente chamar a atenção por onde quer que fosse, mas isso era obscurecido pelos ombros encolhidos e olhos presos no chão. Uma pele clara e limpa e até onde as roupas lhe permitiam ver, sem cicatrizes, marcas ou tatuagens. O rosto era bonito, queixo forte, bochechas agradavelmente redondas, que lhe davam um toque juvenil, e lábios pequenos, mas Junmyeon só reparou nesses detalhes quando ele tirou o boné para arrumar o cabelo, um movimento claramente nervoso.

Toda a postura do rapaz era de alguém intimidado, o jeito que remexia as mãos, as unhas arranhando as partes internas do pulso, os olhares que vagavam pela sala de forma inquieta, até mesmo os pés que não paravam quietos debaixo da mesa, esbarrando com frequência nas pernas da mesa e cadeira.

Perdeu mais tempo do que gostaria observando Sehun, e no fim não precisou chamar Kyungsoo, ele entrou na sala e parou ao seu lado tentando entender o que Junmyeon observava com tanta intensidade.

– Oh Sehun. – Falou Junmyeon por fim, notando como os olhos do colega se arregalaram por trás dos óculos de haste grossa.

– Ele? – Perguntou com óbvia descrença. – Mas ele... Nossa... Eu esperava um membro de gangue depois do depoimento daquela mulher.

Junmyeon concordou. – Vamos interrogá-lo.

– Senhor Oh, onde você estava na noite do assassinato? – Kyungsoo deu início ao interrogatório após as apresentações.

O rapaz respirou fundo antes de responder. – Eu estava fora da cidade. – Quando viu que não era o bastante se virou para procurar algo na mochila que havia deixado no chão ao seu lado. – Moro em Jeju, voltei para Seul hoje. – A explicação veio de forma reticente acompanhada de um papel que Junmyeon viu ser uma passagem de avião.

– Há alguém que possa confirmar que estava em Jeju na madrugada de ontem? – Kyungsoo voltou a pressionar depois de um olhar rápido ser trocado com o colega.

O rapaz se encolhei mais uma vez. – Moro sozinho... Mas algumas horas antes estava na casa de uma amiga. Irene. – Passou o telefone dela após o pedido dos detetives.

– Senhor Oh, qual foi a última vez que viu seus pais? – Junmyeon assumiu. Se ele vivia em Jeju era muito provável que a visita anual do casal fosse por causa dele.

– Há quatro dias. Ficaram em casa três dias e depois voltaram para Seul. Fazem isso todos os anos. – Respondeu passando a olhar as próprias mãos sob o colo.

– Todos os anos?

Ele acenou timidamente. – Eles vêm para comemorar meu aniversário, geralmente passeamos, vamos a algum restaurante ou só passamos o dia na praia. – Por um tempo o rosto dele suaviza e ele quase sorrindo, provavelmente pensando em alguma boa memória.

Foi Junmyeon quem fez a seguinte pergunta. – Pode me contar mais a respeito da sua relação com seus outros familiares?

Ele tentou disfarçar, mas para bons detetives a forma como ele se tornou tenso era óbvia.

– Não tenho contato com a maioria há alguns anos, mesmo quando morava aqui não era próximo de ninguém além dos meus pais.

– E do seu irmão. – Sehun concordou após um segundo de hesitação.

– A falta de contato não parece ter apagado a sua presença das memórias deles, sua tia por exemplo, lembra-se muito bem de você. Ela tem uma opinião bem forte ao seu respeito. – Junmyeon quase se sentiu mal pela forma como Sehun baixou os olhos parecendo prestes a chorar.

– Ela era bastante rígida, acho que eu não conseguia alcançar os padrões dela. – O tom não fora mordaz, apenas resignado.

– Parecia algo mais do que apenas uma expectativa não atendia. Ela se referiu a você como uma mancha no bom nome Oh. – Kyungsoo comentou, mas Sehun apenas suspirou. – Por que saiu de casa tão cedo? Pelas minhas contas você tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando deixou a casa dos seus pais.

– Eu... – Ele parecia não saber o que falar. – Acho que queria me tornar independente.

– Aos dezesseis anos? – Sehun assentiu, mas evitou o contato visual. – Ao que parece sua tia tem uma história diferente para o ocorrido...

Ele abaixou ainda mais o rosto, os ombros tremeram um pouco, mas Junmyeon não sabia dizer se era choro ou raiva já que ao voltar a olhar para ele Sehun se esforçava para manter uma expressão neutra.

Sehun manteve o silencio, por alguns minutos apesar dos detetives insistirem novamente, por fim apenas perguntando se havia algo mais que podia fazer por eles, não foi despercebido por nenhum deles a maneira como a voz parecia estrangulada e o jeito que ele mantinha os olhos excessivamente abertos, talvez uma maneira de espantar as lágrimas.

Depois de um breve olhar para Kyungsoo, Junmyeon afirmou que ele estava dispensado.

– Mas gostaria que se mantivesse na cidade, ainda vamos precisar falar com você.

Sehun assentiu, o gesto mais parecendo um reflexo do que compreensão e concordância. Olhando a forma como ele saia da sala Junmyeon apenas enxergava alguém vazio.

Como o interrogatório não havia adicionado muitas pistas ao caso atual Junmyeon pretendia ia a cafeteria, como era o plano original, mas novamente Sehun mudou seus planos, ainda que sem intenção dessa vez.

– Esperando o motorista? – Sehun pareceu levar um choque com o toque de Junmyeon em seu ombro. – Me desculpa. – Junmyeon pediu, pois parecia a coisa certa a fazer quando Sehun olhava de uma maneira assustada após recuar alguns passos.

– Não, eu quem peço desculpas. Estava distraído. – Murmurou, mas não voltou ao ponto original, mantendo a distância de dois passos do detetive. – Estou tentando lembrar de algum lugar que eu possa ficar durante os próximos dias.

– E a casa dos seus pais? – Junmyeon quis se dar um tapa ao ver o rapaz se escolher. – Desculpa, imagino que apesar de ser sua casa de infância não seria... agradável ir ao local onde eles morreram.

Sehun nada respondeu e Junmyeon o acompanhou no silêncio, o café esquecido por completo.

– Se não estiver procurando nada muito luxuoso, conheço uma boa pousada perto de onde eu moro. A dona é uma senhora bastante agradável. – Junmyeon comentou atraindo o olhar de Sehun. O rapaz inclinou a cabeça como se considerasse as opções e ainda hesitou um pouco antes de aceitar, pedido o endereço para poder colocar no GPS.

– Se não estiver com pressa posso te levar. Já estava de saída. – Não estava de saída, mas também não era uma completa mentira, estava em seu horário de saída, mas se não fosse Sehun, provavelmente iria embora quando fosse quase o próximo dia.

– Não precisa, você mesmo disse que é bem perto. – Sehun recusou, mas a insistência de Junmyeon levou a melhor e após alguns minutos viu-se no banco de carona do carro dele, enquanto ouvia uma estação local tocar alguma balada tranquila.

– Quando eu era mais novo fui algumas vezes a Jeju com os meus pais. – Junmyeon comentou tentando dar início a um diálogo descontraído com único objetivo de que Sehun deixasse alguma coisa escapar. – É um lugar maravilhoso, só de respirar o ar de lá eu me sentia mais tranquilo... Imagino que tenha sido por isso que escolheu viver lá.

O tom não era uma pergunta, mas Junmyeon aguardou expectante por uma resposta.

– Sim... É um lugar bastante tranquilo.

A resposta foi esquiva como previa. – Em comparação Seul parece caótica, imagino que sempre era difícil criar coragem para vir até aqui. – Comentou em tom animado.

– É a primeira vez que eu volto a Seul desde que me mudei. – Sehun admitiu.

– Mesmo? Hm, imagino que fosse um inconveniente para seus pais arranjar tempo para viajar e ver você. – Não era um comentário agradável, mas a intenção era arrancar mais do que curtas respostas que pareciam ensaiadas.

Sehun apertou mais a mochila em seus braços. – Eu pedi que não fossem, dizia que não era necessário, mas eles gostavam de ir à praia.

Junmyeon suspirou de forma silenciosa. – São muito bonitas mesmo. – Respondeu enfim.

– Detetive Kim. – O interrompeu dizendo que podia chamar por seu nome. – Junmyeon hyung, você conseguiu ver sobre o funeral? – Ele perguntou tímido fazendo o detetive soltar uma exclamação.

– Ah sim, me desculpe. Esqueci de mencionar, será feito na casa da sua tia, começa amanhã. – Junmyeon na verdade nem precisou se esforçar para conseguir a informação, Dongwoo, irmão do rapaz ao seu lado, entrou em contato dizendo que achava ser pertinente que o detetive soubesse onde estaria pelos próximos dias para o caso de haver a necessidade de falar com ele novamente.

Sehun assentiu. – Obrigado.

Junmyeon estacionou em frente a pousada, e esperou do herdeiro no mínimo um olhar de desdém pela simplicidade, mas ele apenas exibiu um pequeno sorriso vazio ao agradecer a carona.

Como morava a apenas alguns metros, não levou três minuto para entrar em casa e ligar para a dona da pensão.

– Oi, senhora Kim, tudo bem? Sabe o último hospede seu? Sim, esse mesmo. Só gostaria de pedir que ficasse de olho nele, me avise se ele sair. – Ela confirmou e Junmyeon agradeceu antes de finalizar a chamada.

A dona era uma amiga sua, quase uma segunda mãe, que o ajudou muito quando a sua própria morreu de uma doença deixando Junmyeon e seu pai devastados. Ajudou também, mais uma vez quando Junmyeon pai, dessa vez para o trabalho em um tiroteio com um assassino que Junmyeon agradecia todos os dias por estar na cadeia. Mesmo que na segunda vez já fosse um adulto, a sensação ainda era de ter perdido seu chão e a senhora Kim mais uma vez estava lá para lhe ajudar, preparando refeições quando ele não sentia vontade nem de acordar, estando ao seu lado durante o enterro e depois dele, mesmo quando Junmyeon só queria se esconder do mundo.

_18 de abril de 2020 – 05:10_

Como havia prometido a si mesmo que tentaria voltar a praticar algum tipo de exercício, acordou bem cedo na manhã seguinte, quase cedo demais para enxergar sem as luzes dos postes. Xingava a si próprio de todos os nomes por ter relaxado tanto, pois depois de apenas meia hora de corrida já estava ofegante, sentindo os pulmões queimarem. Se esforçando mais um pouco alcançou quarenta minutos, então decidiu que já era o bastante. E quando entrava na própria rua, viu Sehun sair da pousada ao mesmo tempo em que seu telefone tocava.

A senhora Kim foi breve em lhe avisar aquilo que ele via no momento e após um agradecimento Junmyeon encerrou a chamada e ponderou se deveria se aproximar ou apenas anotar a informação em sua mente e seguir de volta para casa.

A curiosidade venceu, pois imaginava que ainda era cedo demais para que a cerimônia fúnebre tivesse início, então se aproximou em passo de corrida, forçando mais um pouco os músculos de suas pernas e seus pulmões.

– Sehun. – Falou parando como se só tivesse notado a presença dele quando estava a poucos metros. – Bom dia!

– Bom dia! – Ele respondeu após segundo de hesitação, provavelmente por demorar para reconhecer o detetive nas roupas esportivas.

– Saindo para uma corrida matinal? – Perguntou apesar de saber que não era aquilo, afinal ele usava calça e camisa sociais e levava o blazer pendurado no antebraço. Apesar de reparar em como a roupa tinha bom caimento no corpo do rapaz, também podia notar como ele estava desconfortável com elas, puxando a gola da camisa, brincando com os botões nos punhos, alternando o peso de uma perna para a outra com uma pequena careta de incomodo, hábitos de quem era desacostumado com aquele tipo de roupa.

– Vou a floricultura. A senhora Kim me disse que havia uma próxima... Sei que não é costume levar flores no enterro, mas minha mãe amava astromelias, queria levar para ela mais uma vez.

– Entendo... – Junmyeon sentiu uma pontada de compaixão, sua mãe também gostava bastante daquelas pequenas flores parecidas com lírios, se procurasse bem ainda encontraria algumas mudas no pequeno jardim em sua casa. Limpou a garganta com um pigarro, sentindo subitamente difícil de engolir com a lembrança. – Presumo que vá direto a mansão depois. – Ele concordou. – Posso lhe dar uma carona.

Ele pensou um pouco, mas diferente do dia anterior a primeira reação não foi negar. Então sorriu acanhado e agradeceu. – Eu agradeceria.

Depois de quinze minutos, tempo que Junmyeon levou para tomar um banho rápido e voltar para buscá-lo, já estavam a caminho da floricultura. Junmyeon pensou em acompanhar o garoto quando ele saiu do carro para escolher as flores, mas achou melhor dar tempo a ele, então aguardou sem pressa enquanto ele escolhia as flores, um tempo considerável até, mas não reclamou quando ele entrou no carro carregando um buque delicado com astromelias e algumas outras pequenas flores que o detetive não sabia nomear.

– É muito bonito, imagino que ela gostaria. – Sehun assentiu e não pode ignorar os olhos um pouco vermelhos e úmidos nos cantos, nem a maneira como ele tentava fungar baixinho.

O caminho até a casa de Oh Hea foi feito em silencio, por mais que soubesse que esse era um bom momento para tentar arrancar algumas respostas do herdeiro, Junmyeon não conseguia se forçar a isso. Lidava com mortes todos os dias, a um ponto em que chegava a se tornar um pouco insensível a elas e até ao sentimento daqueles que sofriam por ela, mas aquelas pequenas flores brancas que Sehun agora abraçava com cuidado para não amassar era um ponto de ligação que o policial tinha com a própria mãe, com a dor que a partida dela havia deixado. Não conseguia se forçar a tentar arrancar alguma resposta do rapaz porque sabia, lembrava a dor e a sensação de que cada palavra viria acompanhada de um choro que não tinha certeza se conseguiria interromper uma vez iniciado.

– Chegamos. – Falou tentando empurrar aquele nó na garganta. Notou alguns jornalistas, não tão discretos quanto achavam serem, tirando fotos dos familiares que chegavam aos poucos.

Sehun fungou uma vez antes de exibir um sorriso agradecido para o policial, mas não se moveu. Por um tempo que Junmyeon não soube medir, o garoto ficou encarando os portões abertos e quando Junmyeon estava prestes a falar algo, talvez algumas palavras de consolo, o rapaz vestiu as luvas brancas que levava no bolso do blazer e agradeceu mais uma vez, saindo do carro.

Junmyeon observou o garoto atravessar a rua e parar em frente ao portão onde sua tia, que usando o tradicional hanbok, cumprimentava aqueles que chegavam. Não estava perto o bastante para ouvir o que falavam, mas se a maneira como a expressão dela era fria e o modo como Sehun parecia se encolher a cada vez que ela movia os lábios, Junmyeon acreditou que não eram pêsames. Temeu até que ela não permitisse a entrada do rapaz, então aguardou mais um pouco até que finalmente, fosse qual o motivo, ela enfim permitiu a entrada do garoto que o fez de cabeça baixa, sumindo da visão de Junmyeon.

Como Kyungsoo havia pego seu carro na noite anterior, Junmyeon pôde ir direto para o trabalho, conseguindo até chegar minutos antes do colega apesar do desvio.

– Tentei falar com a tal Irene depois que você foi embora, toda vez que eu me apresentava como policial ela desligava o telefone. – Foi o primeiro comentário que ele fez naquela manhã.

Junmyeon murmurou enquanto pensava. – O que acha de uma viajem até Jeju?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a quem leu.


	4. Pesar e arrependimento

_18 de abril de 2020 – 12:40_

Dinheiro não nasce em arvore. Foram as palavras de se capitão quando pediu para ir até Jeju investigar. Contudo ele cedeu permitindo que Junmyeon fosse sozinho enquanto Kyungsoo deveria permanecer em Seul investigando as pessoas mais próximas das vítimas.

Usando de seu distintivo Junmyeon conseguiu uma passagem de última hora para a ilha que já tinha seus próximos dias lotados pelos diversos festivais que ocorriam devido a estação. Mesmo em época de turismo, conseguir um taxi ou transporte particular não era fácil, a ilha oferecia mais transportes públicos com destinos turísticos, então Junmyeon alugou um veículo para o dia. Esperava não ter de ir atrás também de uma hospedagem.

Em Seul quase não era possível ver, devido a imensa quantidade de prédios e áreas comerciais ou residenciais, mas ali na ilha, a primavera mostrava seus tímidos sinais de que havia iniciado. A vegetação que rodeava a praia brilhava sobre o céu ensolarado e sem nuvens. As árvores exibiam suas flores em uma exibição das mais variadas cores.

Com a ajuda do GPS não foi difícil encontrar a localização da casa de Bae Joo-hyun, Irene como Sehun a chamou. No entanto para decepção de Junmyeon, mas não surpresa, ela não estava em casa. Conseguiu o endereço do trabalho dela, supostamente um restaurante famoso na região, com um outro vizinho. Um senhor de idade que passava a tarde ao lado da esposa, observando o mar visível ali mesmo da rua.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu aos dois com um sorriso, se curvando educadamente. – Sabem me dizer qual dessas casas é de Oh Sehun?

O senhor fez uma expressão curiosa. – Oh? Bem, não sabia que era esse o sobrenome dele, mas se estiver falando daquele garoto alto e desajeitado que passa o dia pintando, é aquela ali.

Apontou para uma casinha pequena, mas bem cuidada com muitas flores e plantas, bem ao lado da casa de Joo-hyun.

– Há quanto tempo ele vive aqui?

Dessa vez a senhora respondeu. – Alguns anos, acho que uns seis, não é mesmo querido? – O homem concordou. – Não era mais do que um menino magricela quando chegou aqui. Quem diria que cresceria tanto. – Ela soltou uma risada afetuosa. – Infelizmente acho que ele não está em casa, viajou para o enterro dos pais, pobrezinho. – Dessa vez balançou a cabeça com expressão solene.

– Você e suas fofocas, ele não disse onde ia. – O senhor ralhou e a mulher abanou as mãos.

– Ouvi ele comentando com Nene, ele estava chorando tanto, pobrezinho. Quando voltar farei nakji bokkeum.

O marido resmungou. – Você não fez nakji bokkeum quando _minha_ mãe morreu.

Ela o ignorou e continuou explicando ao detetive, que tentava mostrar interesse, sobre seu ingrediente secreto que deixava o prato bastante picante.

– Chegaram a conhecer os pais dele? – Junmyeon conseguiu interromper a mulher quando ela tomou folego, sem dúvida para falar mais.

Ela piscou lentamente como se fosse estranho ele não estar curioso sobre todo o processo culinário. – Ah sim. Todo ano, eles vêm e nos agradecem por cuidar do menino deles, não que seja um grande trabalho, Sehun é um menino muito gentil e educado.

E mais uma vez ela desembestou a falar sobre Sehun e seus atos de gentileza, como quando levou para o hospital o marido após cair de uma escada, ou quando ajudou a concertar sua cerca, pendurar enfeites natalinos e mais variadas tarefas que Junmyeon não tinha muito interesse em saber, e que, com muito custo conseguiu interromper a mulher sem soar grosseiro.

Chegou ao restaurante no que parecia o horário de abertura. Viu funcionários se deslocando de um lado para o outro, trocando arranjos de mesa, polindo talheres, dobrando guardanapos e demais funções enquanto se aproximava da hostess que parecia focada na tela de um tablet.

– Boa noite. – Cumprimentou.

– Boa noite, desculpa, mas só abriremos daqui a alguns minutos. – Ela parou quando viu Junmyeon erguer seu distintivo. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Vim falar com Bae Joo-hyun a respeito de um vizinho dela. Oh Sehun. – As sobrancelhas dela se franziram antes de exibir uma expressão surpresa.

– Ah, você quis dizer a chef Irene. Se quiser aguardar no bar, eu já irei chamá-la.

Junmyeon concordou sem necessidade, pois ela já havia se virado e sumido para dentro de onde Junmyeon supôs ser a cozinha, enquanto ele se acomodava em um dos bancos do bar.

Recusou o serviço do barman e aguardou em silencio pelo momento em que viu a suposta Bae Joo-hyun atravessar o salão acompanhada da hostess.

Irene não era uma mulher muito alta, mas a altura em nada amenizava a aura intimidadora e expressão irritada que ela empunhava como uma arma, além da faca que também carregava.

– Quem é você? – Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram dos lábios dela, enquanto observava o detetive com uma expressão que deixava o quão claro era seu aborrecimento por ter sido incomodada.

A hostess fugiu depressa de volta a recepção, provavelmente temia que parte da fúria de Irene se dirigisse a ela.

Junmyeon pigarreou um tanto surpreso pela recepção da garota que aparentava ser mais nova. – Sou o detetive Kim da polícia de Seul.

Viu como os olhos dela se estreitaram e a mão que agarrava ao cabo da faca ficar mais branca pela força usada para segurar.

– Prove. – Foi a única palavra que deslizou antes dos lábios voltarem a estar firmemente cerrados.

– Como é? – Junmyeon perdeu a postura por alguns segundos, completamente chocado com tanta animosidade e descrença que aquela garota exibia, no entanto pigarreou novamente e exibiu seu distintivo e documento.

– Isso não quer dizer nada. Qualquer um pode arranjar um desses na internet. Se é mesmo um policial prove agora ou serei forçada a expulsá-lo do meu restaurante. – Junmyeon não teve dúvidas de que ela cumpriria as palavras.

Suspirando, pensou em alguma maneira de poderia provar o que ela pedia, então depois de quase um minuto, no qual Irene parecia perder a pouca de paciência que tinha, abriu a página da sua delegacia na internet. Na área onde mostrava as fotos dos funcionários. Não era a melhor maneira, mas foi a que conseguiu pensar mais rápido.

Ela ainda estreitou os olhos analisando o site antes de soltar um suspiro e deixar puxar um funcionário que passava próximo, para entregar a faca e o avental que usava.

– Teremos mais privacidade no terraço. – Não esperou o detetive para caminhar até a escada. – Então... O que você quer com Sehun?

Junmyeon a acompanhou, sentando-se em uma das mesas graciosamente arrumadas e decoradas com flores frescas e velas ainda apagadas. – Imagino que já saiba, mas os pais dele foram assassinados há dois dias. – Ela assentiu. – Algumas suspeitas se formaram e como foi bastante complicado conseguir um contato com você por telefone, achei melhor vir pessoalmente. Sabe me dizer onde Sehun estava na hora que ocorreu o assassinato?

Foi a vez da garota lhe olhar descrente. – Está suspeitando que Sehun matou os pais?

– Por favor responda à pergunta. – Manteve a expressão neutra, vendo-a revirar os olhos.

– Às onze da noite ele veio me buscar no restaurante como em todos os dias, e fomos para casa.

– A que horas chegaram?

– Onze e vinte, ele ficou na minha casa até quase duas da manhã vendo uma serie.

– Qual a sua relação com ele?

– Sehun é meu irmão de outra mãe... Desde que eu o conheci, tive certeza de que era meu dever o proteger, sobretudo quando ele chegou aqui daquela maneira...

Ela pareceu se perder em memórias e Junmyeon se inclinou na direção dela ansioso por sobre o que ela poderia falar. – De qual maneira? – Usou o tom mais suave que conseguia.

– Eles o destruíram. – Toda a pose ameaçadora sumiu deixando para trás uma expressão que fez Junmyeon temer que ela começasse a chorar. – Sempre que eu lembro o quão quebrado ele chegou aqui eu tenho vontade de ir até aquela maldita cidade acabar com todos eles.

– Quem? O que fizeram com ele? – Tentou não deixar claro como queria aquelas repostas.

– Eu não sei. – Ela admitiu relutante tirando a mão de Junmyeon, que nem havia reparado ter colocado, de cima das dela. – Ele não diz... Ele negou todas as vezes que eu perguntei, todas as vezes em que eu tive de levá-lo ao hospital porque seja lá o que fosse aquilo o dilacerava tanto que ele preferia morrer.

Junmyeon conteve a própria surpresa, se havia bem entendido Oh Sehun havia tentado suicídio.

Havia reparado em alguns comportamentos mais acanhados dele, mas imaginou erroneamente que era apenas a tristeza de perder os pais, ou talvez o receio de um interrogatório, mas após aquela informação não foi difícil associar esses detalhes a revelação.

– Oh Sehun é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheci. – Voltou a falar alheia a revelação do detetive. – Ele amava mais aos pais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. – Disse envolvida em mais alguma memória, em seguida ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e agarrou sua mão com a velocidade de uma cobra atacando sua presa. – Quero que me prometa, detetive, que irá protegê-lo. Algo o fez fugir para Jeju e sem os pais dele lá ele não está em segurança.

– Eu... – Ela apertou suas mãos com mais força, o olhar suplicante perante a sua hesitação. – Eu vou protegê-lo.

Era uma promessa perigosa, nem sabia qual era a suposta ameaça a Sehun, ou se ao menos era real. Podia ser tudo apenas uma grande mentira elaborada. Oh Sehun podia ser um assassino ardiloso, impaciente por sua enorme herança e aquela mulher sua cumplice.

_18 de abril de 2020 – 16:30_

Quando voltou a pisar em Seul, Junmyeon ainda pensava na conversa com Irene e em como aquele depoimento contradizia o que já tinham ouvido sobre o rapaz. De acordo com a tia de Sehun, e alguns outros familiares que coletaram depoimento, o rapaz era sinônimo de problema, alguém a ser evitado como a peste. O único que não contribuía com esses rumores era seu irmão, mas apenas pela recusa em falar sobre ele.

Seu telefone tocou assim que entrou no carro.

– Oi, Kyung. – Cumprimentou ligando o carro.

– Acho que descobri uma pista. – Kyungsoo não se deu ao trabalho de responder o cumprimento. – Olhando os extratos da família encontrei depósitos mensais na mesma conta e consegui a informação no banco. É um psiquiatra bastante conceituado aqui. Já mandei o endereço para você.

– Encontro você lá em vinte minutos. – Junmyeon disse após confirmar o endereço.

E em exatos vinte minutos estacionava em frente ao prédio comercial. Reparou em Kyungsoo apoiado em seu carro a poucos metros, enquanto fumava um cigarro que apagou contra o chaveiro que servia como cinzeiro.

– Vai chover hoje, Junmyeon finalmente conseguiu ser pontual. – Comentou com um sorriso divertido, jogando a bituca em uma lixeira.

– Achei que tivesse parado de fumar. – Ignorou a alfinetada.

– É apenas um cigarro ocasional. – Comentou indicando a entrada do prédio, seguindo com Junmyeon ao seu lado.

– Vai se viciar de novo. – Alertou enquanto pegava seu distintivo para exibir para a recepcionista. – Viemos para ver o Doutor Kang.

Após alguns minutos ela autorizou a entrada deles indicando o elevador. No andar correto, não precisaram procurar pela sala correta, o doutor aguardava ao lado delas, e após um breve cumprimento os guiou ate seu escritório.

– Boa noite, doutor. – Kyungsoo iniciou. – Viemos para falar a respeito do casal Oh. – Abriu a pasta que carregava e pegou uma foto do casal, estendendo para o médico que a observou pensativo.

– A discrição é fundamental para alguém com a minha profissão, detetives. – Começou, após devolver a foto para Kyungsoo. – Atendo muitas estrelas de cinema, ídolos, pessoas que preferem não ter sua vida íntima exposta.

O discurso parecia o prenuncio de uma recusa, mas o doutor buscou em um dos armários uma pasta de arquivo, sentando-se novamente enquanto folheava.

– Ela não dizia o nome nas consultas, mas não há muita gente que não reconheça a família Oh, especialmente depois da notícia dos últimos dias. – Ele suspirou abrindo o arquivo. – Veio para a minha clínica, após ser indicada por um psicólogo há três anos. Sofria de uma depressão há pelo menos três anos, e um dos maiores desafios que encontrei no tratamento dela foi sua recusa em contar sobre os motivos.

Junmyeon não foi capaz de esconder a frustração, a cada minuto tinha mais e mais certeza de que tudo aquilo, aquele passado obscuro, tinha relação com o caso presente. – Ela nunca deixou escapar nada?

– Não. Ela apenas se culpava, as vezes culpava o marido, dizia que nunca poderia ser perdoada por deixar aquilo acontecer. – Ele fechou o arquivo, indicando que não havia muito mais que pudesse dizer aos detetives.

– Quando foi a última consulta? Notou algum tipo de comportamento incomum? Algo que estivesse incomodando? Alguém que ela temesse?

– Foi há duas semanas. Há três meses que ela vinha tendo uma boa recuperação e estávamos diminuindo a quantidade de seções, e ela estava animada, confessou que passaria alguns dias visitando o filho e que esperava conseguir vê-lo mais vezes. Sinto muito, imagino que não seja de muita utilidade as informações.

Junmyeon concordou internamente, mas agradeceu, e acompanhado de Kyungsoo, voltaram a rua, onde Kyungsoo insistiu em fumar mais um cigarro, e Junmyeon ficou para lhe fazer companhia.

– Como foi com Irene afinal? – Kyungsoo perguntou na metade do cigarro.

– Ela confirmou que Sehun estava com ela até o início da madrugada. – Comentou e ponderou se contava sobre tudo que haviam falado. – Pelas coisas que ela me contou, e a confirmação de que esteve em Jeju na hora do assassinato, eu não acho que ele seja o assassino.

Kyungsoo esperou até o final do cigarro para responder. – Nosso trabalho não é achar, é ter certeza. – Falou seco e Junmyeon sentiu-se ofendido, quase ralhou com Kyungsoo, mas ele continuou. – Não podemos descartar ele complemente pelo testemunho da amiga considerando que é o único suspeito até agora.

– Estou dizendo aquilo que acredito, Kyungsoo, a única coisa que nos levou a suspeitar dele foi o testemunho de uma mulher que parece nutrir um ressentimento pela cunhada provindo de sentimento não muito fraterno pelo irmão.

– Admito que também senti isso enquanto conversávamos com ela, mas se fosse apenas a inveja, por que não odiar também o sobrinho mais velho? Ele sim era filho legítimo da mulher que “roubou” seu irmão. – Se afastou para jogar a bituca no lixo.

Junmyeon não tinha resposta para isso, porque de fato era algo ilógico.

– Não se deixe levar por um rosto triste bonito, hyung. – Kyungsoo o alertou e por mais que Junmyeon quisesse dizer que não era isso, que tinha a certeza nos seus instintos depois de anos naquela profissão, a verdade é que estava confuso, as reações de Sehun, aquele vínculo que sentiu com a confissão inocente sobre as flores favoritas da mãe, o carinho que os vizinhos demostravam ao falar dele, a posição que Irene assumia, disposta a proteger Sehun com unhas e dentes... Tudo aquilo o confundia, o fazia lembrar as palavras de seu pai, que agiu como seu mentor nos primeiros anos de sua carreira.

_“Não se deixe apegar aos parentes das vítimas, Junmyeon, é muito fácil ser levado pelos sentimentos deles, isso o torna cego a pistas que podem ser importantes. Mantenha sempre o foco e a distância profissional.”_

Mas como poderia se manter distante depois da fragilidade que Sehun exibiu?

Kyungsoo já havia entrado no próprio carro e ido embora quando Junmyeon pediu desculpas ao pai em pensamento.

_“Sinto que estou falhando ao quebrar essa regra... Mas não acho que estou errado. Espero que possa me perdoar por esse deslize.”_

_18 de abril de 2020 – 18:25_

Ao estacionar em sua garagem, não entrou em casa como deveria, ficou alguns minutos pensando, costumava fazer isso, tão imerso em seus pensamentos que por vezes se esquecia do que estava fazendo ou para onde ia.

Foi um carro de aparência luxuosa demais para aquele bairro simples que chamou a atenção de Junmyeon. Ele estacionou em frente a pousada e Junmyeon viu quando Sehun saiu com o ar claramente cabisbaixo, segurando a porta aberta como se esperasse outra pessoa sair também.

Junmyeon naquele momento saiu do carro e correu alguns metros tentando se aproximar sem ser visto, tarefa desnecessária, pois Sehun e a outra pessoa pareciam bastante envolvidos em sua conversa para notar.

– É tudo culpa sua. Criatura imunda. – Não podia afirmar com certeza, mas achou ter reconhecido a vzo de Oh Hea, usando aquelas palavras para atacar Sehun, que manteve o olhar baixo. – Aqui há mais dinheiro do que alguém como você vai conseguir na sua vida medíocre. Use ele e desapareça de uma vez.

Teve a suspeita confirmada quando a viu se inclinar para entregar um envelope para Sehun.

– Os meus pais... Não posso ir embora antes do enterro. – Sehun parecia se esforçar para falar.

– Eles não são seus pais, você é só um brinquedinho que eles encontraram na rua e ficaram com pena, além do mais você não teve problemas em desaparecer por seis anos. – Disse perversa. – Não finja que se importa agora, qualquer um pode ver que está desesperado por dinheiro.

– Não. – Pode ouvir ele ofegar e a voz se quebrar, como em um milhão de pedacinhos. – Eu os amava, eles são meus pais.

– Se os amasse tanto teria seguido minha sugestão, assim eles ainda estariam vivos. Como se sente sabendo que é culpado pela morte deles?

Junmyeon apesar de chocado pela maneira como aquela mulher conseguia ser rude e cruel com o rapaz, teve a presença de espírito de pegar seu celular e começar a gravar, aquilo poderia vir a servir como mais uma peça naquele quebra cabeça e usado para intimidar a mulher que deu a entender saber o culpado, e que esse culpado não era Sehun, ao menos não diretamente.

– Eu não queria, eu não... – O rapaz amassou o envelope com a mão sem perceber, usando as unhas da outra mão para esfregar seu pescoço. Junmyeon não podia ver, mas apostava que deixariam marcas pela força que parecia exercer.

– Mas é sua culpa. Agora tome a responsabilidade e suma de uma vez. Você já fez mal demais para essa família. – Não aguardou resposta daquela vez, esticou o braço e puxou a porta do carro, quase batendo em Sehun, que teve de se afastar aos tropeços, saindo dali após poucos segundos.

Junmyeon queria se manter indiferente, manter sua posição como um detetive, um mero espectador a não ser que houvesse risco a vida de alguém, mas não pode impedir suas pernas de cortarem a pouca distância até o rapaz, muito menos conseguiu evitar que sua mão mão tocasse o ombro do rapaz que, apenas naquele momento, percebia sua pois tinha o rosto escondido entre as mãos, chorando.

Tão pouco conseguiu se impedir de sentir um aperto no peito quando o rapaz o abraçou, desesperado por um conforto, algum tipo de afeto ou carinho, que contradissesse as monstruosidades que tinha escutado.

Permaneceu ali naquela calçada, com o rapaz mais alto que si escondido em seus braços, chorando a ponto de sentir o corpo dele tremer a cada soluço, sentir cada uma das lágrimas molhar seu ombro e mesmo seu pescoço.

– Eu não queria isso, por que eles tiveram de morrer? A culpa é minha, é tudo minha culpa. – Sehun repetia tantas vezes, mas outra coisa que Junmyeon não conseguiu controlar foi forçar a pergunta sair por seus lábios, encerrar de uma vez aquele mistério todo e até descobrir o assassino, naquele momento somente um murmúrio saiu de seus lábio, dizendo que aquilo era mentira, que Sehun não era culpado de nada.

Sehun ainda chorava um pouco, mais contido, quando o acompanhou até dentro da pousada, assustando a senhora Kim que muito gentilmente ofereceu um chá para o garoto se acalmar. Sehun, negou e apenas se desculpou pelo tumulto, dizendo que iria se deitar.

Devia insistir para falar com ele, questionar os motivos que o levava a se culpar, pedir a identidade do assassino, mas apenas desejou que ele tivesse uma boa noite, e não foram apenas palavras da boca para fora, esperava que ele realmente ignorasse tudo que havia ouvido e dormisse em paz, que lutasse contra aqueles sentimentos e se esforçasse para lembrar que existiam pessoas que o amavam.

Junmyeon não podia dizer que depois de deixar Sehun na pousada havia tido uma boa noite de sono, o mais correto, seria dizer que passou a noite debruçado sobre informações sobre os Oh, nem todas ligadas ao assassinato. Portanto a chamada que recebeu quase quatro da manhã foi até que bem vinda, uma pausa para seus olhos depois de horas lendo, pelo menos até ouvir que Sehun estava saindo naquele horário.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a quem acompanha.  
> Nos vemos na próxima semana.


	5. Confie em mim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não tenho desculpas para meu desleixo, além do meu desanimo em postar qualquer coisa das minhas long fics, mas nem isso é o bastante para me desculpar, pois peek a boo ja estava pronta.  
> Enfim, espero que gostem.

_18 de abril de 2020 – 23:45_

– O que você fez? – A voz colérica foi ouvida após o bater da porta da sala privada, onde Oh Hea, sentada frente a sua escrivaninha, assinava notas de agradecimento as condolências recebidas de parceiros de negócios e pessoas próximas a seu irmão.

Apesar de tarde, escolheu aquele momento por ser o mais silencioso, já que todos os convidados estavam dormindo após um primeiro dia de luto.

– Olhe os modos. Você não foi criado para ser um selvagem. – Respondeu de forma calma, sem se virar para nem que fosse um único olhar ao homem, que agora andava de um lado para o outro naquele cômodo que precedia os aposentos da anfitriã.

– Fodam-se a porra dos modos. – Explodiu, naquele momento conseguindo a atenção da mulher, apesar de apenas para lhe lançar um olhar repreensivo, ignorando a postura agitada e furiosa.

– Controle essa sua língua. Parece que esqueceu de com quem fala. – Alisou a saia do Hanbok, não havia se trocado ainda, ao se levantar e se aproximar do homem até estar próxima o bastante para tomar o rosto dele em mãos, segurando de uma maneira quase carinhosa ao deslizar a ponta dos dedos pelas bochechas. – Fiz o melhor para nós, pode não ver agora, mas o que eu faço é por você. Sempre foi por você.

Um brilho perigoso desabrochou no olhar dele, a compreensão de que palavras não seriam o bastante para impedir aquela mulher.

Subitamente a expressão se suavizou e o tom foi quase gentil. – Você não sabe o que é melhor para mim... O melhor para mim é ter aquilo que é meu, nada nem ninguém vai ficar no meu caminho de novo, nem você.

Hea notou ele tirar algo do bolso, um canivete, mas não se abalou, não exibiu um único traço de preocupação. Com um olhar aborrecido se afastou para voltar as notas.

– Não seja tolo, não ache que pode me intimidar com esse pequeno ato. Sei que não mataria sua própria mãe. – Exprimiu ar pelos lábios.

– Ah, mas eu já matei. – Hea pode sentir o canivete afundar na em suas costas, um pouco abaixo do ombro, e o hálito quente dele em sua orelha, mas mesmo naquele momento não havia choque, não havia traição, medo ou dor, havia apenas a censura e até seus últimos segundos.

_19 de abril de 2020 – 04:50_

Depois da conversa com Irene, o primeiro pensamento não foi sobre ser suspeito ele sair àquela hora da manhã, e sim a promessa que havia feito a mulher de proteger o rapaz, ainda que temesse ter de protegê-lo de si mesmo.

De moletom e chinelos, Junmyeon só teve tempo de agarrar uma jaqueta qualquer antes de sair correndo de casa procurando Sehun.

Na pouca luz da madrugada seria difícil distinguir uma pessoa de outra até que estivesse bem próximo, sua sorte era que naquele horário havia poucas ou nenhuma pessoa pelas ruas. Então torcendo para não pegar a direção contraria dele, Junmyeon correu, acreditando após alguns metros que provavelmente escolheu errado, pois somente o encontrou quando fazia o contorno no bairro para voltar a sua rua, do lado oposto.

O reconheceu pela camisa branca que ele usou no dia anterior, junto dele estava alguém que Junmyeon não conseguia identificar, pela distância, por ter esquecido de colocar suas lentes, pela iluminação, mas fosse qual a identidade, Junmyeon sabia que não era alguém que Sehun quisesse próximo, a julgar pela maneira tentava se afastar.

– Sehun. – Ignorou que era meio da noite e podia incomodar os vizinhos, e gritou alto o bastante para os dois lhe ouvirem. Não podia saber, mas Sehun encarou o detetive com alívio, já seu acompanhante nem se dignou a virar o rosto antes de soltar os punhos do rapaz e se afastar a passos rápidos sumindo em uma esquina.

Sehun não teve coragem de abraçar o detetive como na noite anterior, mas agarrou a mão dele enquanto respirava fundo, e Junmyeon não pode negar aquele consolo para correr atrás da pessoa misteriosa, permaneceu ao lado do garoto acariciando as costas das mãos e os pulsos até que ele sorrisse, ainda que afetado.

– Acho que está se tornando um hábito o hyung vir me proteger. – Falou com um riso sem traço algum de diversão.

– Quem era aquele homem, Sehun? – Junmyeon inquiriu.

– Eu não sei, era apenas um ladrão. – Sehun era tão obvio que Junmyeon nem precisava conhecê-lo a fundo para saber quando ele mentia.

Cerrou os punhos ainda envoltos pelas mãos maiores do rapaz. – Eu quero te proteger, Sehun, mas se você não me disser a verdade isso torna meu trabalho um pouco complicado.

O rapaz olhou de forma triste, as mãos afrouxando o aperto nos punhos do detetive. – Sinto muito... Eu não queria ser um incômodo. – Então desviou o olhar parecendo focar em nenhum ponto específico. – Logo tudo vai se resolver.

Aquilo arrepiou Junmyeon que se viu devolvendo o aperto de Sehun, apenas parte de sua mente registrando o relevo sutil em um dos pulsos, enquanto mantinha o garoto preso. – O que você irá fazer, Sehun?

O rapaz não parecia disposto a responder, desviando o olhar e mordendo o lábio inferior de forma quase compulsiva, os dedos se movendo de forma quase independente, como se precisando de algo entre eles para apertar, torcer ou esfregar para conter aquela ansiedade tão evidente.

O detetive suspirou, tinha medo do que o rapaz poderia fazer a si próprio, a possibilidade de ele ser o assassino completamente banida de sua mente, sendo agora substituída pelo receio de quem quer que tivesse matado os pais dele estivesse atrás do rapaz. Aquele pensamento enviou um arrepio pela coluna do detetive que nada tinha a ver com a brisa fria da madrugada que já começava a lhe machucar os pés, nariz e mãos, queimando com seu ar gelado.

– Vamos. – Puxou o rapaz, olhando em volta. Havia assustado seja lá quem fosse, mas estava sem sua arma, na pressa de ir atrás de Sehun nem havia lembrado dela, tão preocupado com o que o rapaz poderia fazer.

Como já tinha se virado, caminhando em direção a própria rua, ainda mantendo o aperto em um dos pulsos do Oh, não pode ver a expressão confusa e talvez um tanto assustada do rapaz. – Para onde vamos?

– Minha casa, vou lhe manter seguro lá por enquanto. – _Até conseguir um depoimento seu de quem é o assassino que também está lhe perseguido e garantir proteção policial adequada enquanto não prendemos esse psicopata._ Junmyeon completou em pensamento.

A casa em que vivia havia sido herdada de seus pais, o que explicava a boa localização e ao tamanho da propriedade, minúscula em comparação a que Sehun viveu na infância, mas grande o bastante para não ser compatível com seu salário de detetive.

Junmyeon acomodou o rapaz na sala, pedindo que ficasse à vontade e que ignorasse a bagunça, diversos livros e documentos espalhados, copos e pratos nas superfícies que tentou recolher sem que o mais alto reparasse muito neles.

Sehun, que foi meio arrastado até a casa do mais velho, somente se sentiu confortável quando viu a bagunça que era a sala dele. Por algum motivo ver o detetive correr de um lado para o outro com as bochechas rosadas pela vergonha foi engraçado o suficiente para deixar uma risada escapar, o que imediatamente tomou a atenção do mais baixo.

Era a primeira vez que ouvia uma risada que soava genuína do rapaz, e se fosse admitir para si mesmo, diria que gostou de ser a causa dela, mas como era um oficial apenas disse a si mesmo que estava satisfeito de vê-lo confortável e sentindo-se seguro o bastante para conseguir rir.

Depois de alguns minutos, que Sehun insistiu em ajudar, os dois sentavam-se em poltronas opostas com uma mesa de centro entre eles, onde Junmyeon havia deixado duas xicaras de chá.

O clima amenizado pelo riso do mais baixo havia desaparecido, trazendo de volta aquele desconforto em ambos, ainda que o detetive não tivesse a mínima noção da profundidade daquele sentimento em Sehun.

– Sei que está com medo. – Começou com calma. – Há uma pessoa que você vem fugindo todos esses anos, não é?

Sehun não respondeu, mas àquela altura Junmyeon já estava aprendendo a ler seus silêncios.

– É a mesma pessoa que matou seus pais? – Ele baixou os olhos para as mãos que descansavam em seu colo, passando a cutucar as cutículas de uma forma que parecia dolorosa. – Sehun. – Chamou esticando os braços sobre a mesa para alcançar as mãos dele impedindo que continuasse com aquilo. – Olhe para mim.

O rapaz ergueu o rosto e Junmyeon viu novamente as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto bonito pouco antes de um soluço escapar e o rapaz deslizar as mãos para fora do aperto dele para esfregar o rosto tentando limpar aquilo.

– É tudo minha culpa. – Disse com tanta dor em sua voz que, oficial ou não, Junmyeon sentiu seu coração doer. – Eu deveria ter desistido há muito tempo, se eu tivesse... Se eu simplesmente tivesse feito isso, meus pais estariam vivos, a Nene não teria chorado todas aquelas vezes.

O detetive engoliu seco e deu a volta para sentar-se ao lado dele, tentando puxar as mãos dele que agora cobriam o rosto, e puxar o rapaz para que o abraçasse novamente como na noite anterior. – Eu acredito que você não matou seus pais, Sehun. – Falou com calma acariciando as costas dele, as vezes as mãos subindo até os fios macios deslizando por eles para descer pela nuca até a base da coluna, sentindo como o corpo maior tremia. – Acredito que você não queria que isso acontecesse, que nunca quis preocupar ninguém, por isso acredito que a culpa não é sua.

Talvez Sehun tivesse alguma resposta, talvez fosse abraçá-lo de volta e chorar mais até se acalmar, mas qualquer ação foi cortada pelo som do telefone do detetive, que se desculpou, mas pediu para aguardar enquanto ia até a cozinha atender a chamada.

– Kyungsoo, o que houve? – Perguntou olhando as horas, ainda era cedo para ele ligar.

– Oh Hea morreu. Assassinada em casa essa madrugada.

Junmyeon não queria suspeitar de Sehun, principalmente depois de dizer que acreditava na inocência dele, mas era um detetive, e depois da noite anterior sabia que ele era alguém que tinha motivos para isso, toda dor, toda tristeza podia facilmente virar raiva e ressentimento, principalmente se cultivada por anos.

– Alguma testemunha? – Tinha de haver alguém, a casa estava cheia de familiares para os três dias de luto.

– Nenhuma. Todos estavam dormindo e o quarto dela era bastante afastado para que algum dos convidados pudesse ouvir algo.

– DNA? – Tinha de admitir que essa pergunta já sabia a resposta, com a casa cheia provavelmente foi uma bagunça quando a encontraram, poucas chances de alguma evidência.

Kyungsoo também sabia que era uma pergunta vazia, então apenas informou que não havia nada confirmado por enquanto e encerrou a chamada.

Junmyeon encarrou o aparelho, teve oportunidade de contar o que havia presenciado na noite anterior, só não sabia que havia hesitado pelo embaraço ter quebrado um protocolo ao prestar consolo a Sehun ou por saber que Kyungsoo insistiria em levá-lo em custódia para interrogatório.

_“E seria tão ruim isso? Sehun não é o culpado, eu acredito nisso, mas se for pressionado pode, enfim, contar o que sabe, ou se eu estiver errado podemos terminar essa história de uma vez por todas.”_

Quando voltou para a sala, disposto a levar Sehun para a delegacia, percebeu que havia demorado mais do que imaginava encarando seu telefone, pois Sehun, ainda sentado, com o pescoço torto e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do sofá, dormia tranquilamente, tão em paz que se ignorasse os olhos vermelhos, Junmyeon mal acreditaria toda a situação que estava suportando.

Não resistiu, com cuidado, guiou os ombros dele até que estivesse deitado confortável no sofá, ajeitando as penas dele antes de usar uma manta para cobri-lo.

Com um banho rápido, e o mais silencioso possível saiu da casa, deixando um bilhete pedindo que Sehun não saísse de maneira alguma, mas que ficasse à vontade na casa. Não se preocupou em deixar um completo estranho na casa, não havia documentos da investigação ou armas em qualquer lugar, então, ativando as câmeras do quintal e garagem, foi tranquilo para a casa de Oh Hea.

_19 de abril de 2020 – 07:20_

Havia muito mais gente na frente da casa naquela vez, ainda mais jornalistas ávidos para capa da manchete onde poderiam usar qualquer trocadilho de mal gosto sobre a queda dos Oh ou assassinatos em enterros. Junmyeon ficava doente só de imaginar.

– Se afastem agora, isso aqui é uma investigação policial, não um circo. – Disse alto, sem paciência para ser educado e pedir espaço para entrar na propriedade.

Foi auxiliado por alguns policiais que mantinham o perímetro, e após passar por mais uma multidão, dessa vez de familiares, que se aglomeravam na porta do quarto da vítima, finalmente entrou na cena do crime.

Kyungsoo já estava agachado ao lado da vítima, as mãos enluvadas procurando mais ferimentos ou evidências na esperança que os técnicos tivessem deixado algo passar.

– E então? – Se aproximou do colega.

– Nada que já não tenham me dito. – Kyungsoo suspirou ao levantar-se. – Apenas uma perfuração, acredito que não tenha sido fatal, mas a perda de sangue sim.

– Ela ficou um bom tempo sangrando aqui ao que parece. – Comentou pela poça seca que se estendia no chão pela lateral do corpo dela. – Quem a encontrou?

– Uma empregada, teve um colapso nervoso que acordou a casa inteira.

Junmyeon franziu o cenho. – Como ouviram a empregada, mas não Hea?

– Aparentemente os dormitórios são mais distantes, mas o salão onde eles estavam reunidos pela manhã não. – Kyungsoo deu os ombros.

– Bom... acho que é hora de interrogar os visitantes.

E foi o que fizeram, pelas próximas horas, um a um, os familiares foram chamado para um escritório na própria casa, lugar onde Kyungsoo e Junmyeon pressionaram ao máximo cada uma das pessoas com quem falaram, mas novamente, a maioria não sabia de nada, não havia visto ou ouvido nada. Alguns poucos ainda mencionaram o nome de Sehun, que Junmyeon não teve escolha ao explicar para Kyungsoo o que havia presenciado na noite anterior.

Ela encarou um adorno sobre a mesa pensativo. – Consigo entender o porquê você não me contou mais cedo, hyung, mas não concordo com a sua posição. Oh Sehun pode até não ser diretamente culpado como você acredita, mas ele está atrapalhando uma investigação, escondendo informações desse jeito. Não temos escolha a não ser levá-lo em custódia.

Junmyeon concordou e se levantou para buscar a próxima pessoa para ser interrogada.

Oh Dongwoo parecia preocupado quando se sentou em frente aos detetives, mas todos estavam, afinal, já era a terceira pessoa daquela família a morrer, nenhum deles queria ser o próximo.

– Detetives, antes de começarem eu queria que me dissessem onde meu irmão está, primeiro foram meus pais, minha tia, e agora não sei onde ele está. Preciso que o encontrem, ele não está seguro.

Os detetives se surpreenderam, na primeira vez em que falaram com o homem, ele havia se esquivado das menções ao irmão, naquela demonstrava a preocupação que ninguém daquela família parecia nutrir pelo rapaz.

– Seu irmão está em segurança por enquanto. Pode ficar tranquilo. – Suho falou paciente.

– Onde ele está? Será que ainda não entenderam que existe alguém tentando matar nossa família? Vocês fizeram pouco ou nada por nós por enquanto, não vou acreditar que ele está em segurança até ter ele ao meu lado.

Até Kyungsoo se mostrou desconfortável com a crítica, era verdade que tinham pouco sobre aquela investigação, não podiam nem dizer que haviam feito progresso porque seria mentira.

– Um minuto por gentileza. – Junmyeon pediu pegando o celular e ligando para seu telefone fixo, esperava que Sehun já estivesse acordado. – Sehun? Já estava acordado? Ah sim... Não, não se desculpe. – Ciente dos olhares tentou ser o mais breve possível ao dizer que o irmão queria falar com ele antes de ligar o viva voz.

– Sehun? – Dongwoo o chamou com expressão receosa. – Onde você está? Sabe a preocupação que me deu quando não encontrei você aqui?

– Me desculpe. – Foi a única resposta que recebeu, a voz dele soando abafada.

– Não se desculpe, eu estou feliz que você está bem, mas você precisa vir comigo, Sehun, o meu prédio tem segurança 24 horas, você vai ficar bem lá, não vou deixar ninguém machucar você. – Garantiu para ele exibindo um sorriso que pareceu aliviado.

– Eu lamento, senhor Oh, mas isso não vai ser possível. – Junmyeon encerrou a chamada.

– O que diabos você está falando? Ele é meu irmão, não vou deixá-lo para que seja assassinado por algum maníaco qualquer que está perseguindo a minha família. – Dongwoo se exaltou batendo as mãos na mesa.

– Você pode continuar mantendo contato com ele, mas por enquanto ele está detido pela polícia.

Choque atravessou o rosto dele. – Detido? – Repetiu lentamente. – Suspeitam que ele quem fez essas atrocidades?

– No momento isso é informação confidencial da polícia, peço que aguarde até que tenhamos um posicionamento oficial para lhe dar.

– Vocês não podem levá-lo sem provas, Sehun é inocente. – A pose de homem composto já havia há muito caído por terra, Dongwoo agora exibia um semblante furioso encarando os policiais de pé.

– Se ele é inocente isso logo será resolvido, por enquanto temos algumas perguntas para você. – Kyungsoo não precisou erguer a voz ou se levantar para se mostrar intimidante e, contrariado, Dongwoo o obedeceu, respondendo de forma sucinta as perguntas dos policiais sobre a noite anterior.

– Vi quando ela saiu com meu irmão, mas depois fui direto para cama.

A resposta não havia sido satisfatória. Mas não podiam fazer nada quanto a isso, se ninguém havia visto tinham que ir atrás de outra maneira para encontrar e prender a pessoa.

_19 de abril de 2020 – 15:40_

Depois de saírem da mansão, Kyungsoo seguiu Junmyeon e foram buscar Sehun na casa do detetive. Ao chegarem o mais velho foi surpreendido por um cheiro agradável que vinha da cozinha.

– Espero que não se importe, preparei algo para comer. – Sehun o saudou com essas palavras acenando para Kyungsoo quando o viu entrar.

– Bom, pelo menos disfarça o cheiro de sujeira que a sua casa tem. – Kyungsoo comentou divertido.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos, mas internamente concordou. – Obrigado. Espero que não tenha me esperado para comer.

Ele negou, e admitiu tímido que tentou, mas ficou com fome e comeu algumas horas antes.

Kyungsoo aceitou o pedido implícito de Junmyeon para protelarem a conversa pelo tempo da refeição, que Sehun os acompanhou sentado na mesa observando em silêncio.

– Precisamos falar sobre sua tia, Sehun. – Kyungsoo voltou a falar depois de limpar os lábios com um guardanapo.

O rapaz se retraiu, claramente incomodado.

– Ela foi assassinada nessa madrugada. – Foi um pouco mais insensível do que pretendia. Um copo caiu da mesa quando Sehun esbarrou nela. – Eu entendo que seja uma notícia chocante e espero que você também entenda agora o porquê de precisar que você me conte as coisas.

– Precisamos que nos acompanhe até a delegacia, Sehun, e precisamos que seja honesto conosco dessa vez. – Kyungsoo pediu, de forma surpreentemente doce, ao colocar uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz na forma de conforto.

– Não me toque. – A voz do rapaz soou estridente, mas como apenas um reflexo, pois no segundo seguinte ele pedia desculpas por estapear e afastar a mão do mais baixo. – Eu vou com vocês. – Falou depois de alguns minutos, mais uma vez se desculpando, dessa vez pelo copo, o que Junmyeon apenas pediu que não se preocupasse.

No caminho para a delegacia, Junmyeon esticou a mão até a do rapaz, segurando com firmeza sem tirar os olhos da rua. – Eu vou te proteger, Sehun. Por favor confie em mim. – Pediu.

E Sehun confiou, não conhecia o oficial, mas tudo desde o momento em que se conheceram, algo nele inspirava segurança, sua seriedade, dedicação com o trabalho, sua gentileza ao lhe proteger e confortar quando, na sua mente, era uma pessoa imunda e culpada de tudo de ruim que acontecia àqueles próximos de si, tudo aquilo eram provas de que Junmyeon cumpriria sua palavra com mais voracidade do que Sehun havia dedicado a qualquer coisa em sua vida.

Sem olhar para o rapaz, Junmyeon perdeu a expressão triste, quase conformada, quando ele pronunciou a única mentira que soou verdadeira desde que se conheceram. – Eu sei que vai acabar tudo bem, hyung.

Porque Sehun acreditou mesmo que acabaria bem, sem a sua presença a vida voltaria ao normal, Nene seguiria em frente, os assassinatos parariam, Junmyeon não teria mais aquele fardo ou complicação para se lidar.

Na delegacia, mais uma vez foi conduzido até a sala de interrogatório dessa vez por Kyungsoo, pois Junmyeon foi chamado para a sala de seu capitão.

Siwon tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto enquanto trocava olhares com Dongwoo e um homem que Junmyeon supôs ser um advogado pela roupa e maleta que tinha em seu colo.

– Finalmente, achei que teria de aguardar a noite inteira pela sua presença, detetive Kim. – A antipatia foi óbvia em seu rosto, o que não era surpreendente, detetives muito raramente se davam bem com advogados, já que, na maioria das vezes, eles só serviam para jogar todo seu trabalho no lixo ao defender alguém que claramente era culpado.

– Em que posso ser útil, capitão? – Ignorou os outros dois.

– O Senhor Oh chegou há algumas horas no meu escritório exigindo a libertação do irmão, o Senhor Choi aqui foi bastante assertivo ao me informar que legalmente não tínhamos motivos para manter o garoto detido já que não havia nenhuma evidência de sua contribuição nos crimes que você está investigando, detetive Kim, mas minha maior surpresa foi saber que o rapaz não estava aqui, mas que você por algum motivo estava com ele, detetive Kim, pode nos esclarecer a situação?

Junmyeon assentiu. – Devido as pistas encontradas acredito que Oh Sehun não seja o assassino, porém tenha alguma ligação com ele e esteja em perigo, devido a isso, e ao fato de que hoje pela manhã flagrei a distância alguém aborda-lo com intenções violentas, acreditei que o melhor era oferecer proteção policial, então pedi que aguardasse na minha casa, que era o local mais próximo, para assim que possível vir a delegacia dar início ao processo de proteção para ele.

– Isso é um absurdo. Sehun tem de estar comigo, vocês policiais fizeram um péssimo trabalho ao proteger minha família, não vou deixá-lo nas suas mãos. – Dongwoo explodiu, precisando que seu advogado o acalmasse.

– O que meu cliente quer dizer é que o irmão dele não tem o direito de recusar a “proteção” policial e ir para casa com ele, onde será mais bem cuidado por um segurança profissional. – Junmyeon cerrou os punhos e mesmo Siwon arqueou uma sobrancelha com o claro desdém.

– Toda essa discussão soa muito interessante, mas na característica de vítima e não de suspeito, Oh Sehun realmente tem o direito de escolher, devemos perguntar a ele então como ele quer se manter seguro. – Aquela foi a deixa para Junmyeon sair da sala, agradecendo internamente por Siwon não estender o assunto, pois a vontade de dar um belo soco na cara do advogado era grande.

– Kyungsoo, pode vir aqui um minuto? – Pediu abrindo a porta da sala de interrogatório, pela postura deles imaginou que o colega estava esperando sua presença para dar início ao interrogatório. – O irmão dele está aqui e foi rápido em conseguir um advogado.

Kyungsoo fez uma careta. – O que eles querem?

– Levar Sehun com eles. – A ideia não agradou Kyungsoo tanto quanto a Junmyeon, já que ainda classificava Sehun como suspeito e preferia tê-lo por baixo das vistas.

– Se o garoto quiser é um direito deles, não trouxemos ele aqui como suspeito, não temos nem evidências para apontar isso.

Junmyeon concordou e suspirou. – Vou falar com ele.

No interior da sala, Sehun chegou a abrir um pequeno sorriso ao ver Junmyeon entrar, mas logo morreu quando reparou no olhar dele.

– O que houve? – Perguntou alarmado.

– Seu irmão está aqui, alega que você vai estar mais seguro com ele. – Junmyeon se sentou em frente a ele. – Você quer ir com ele, Sehun?

Seja qual fosse a resposta que Sehun queria dar, Junmyeon não pôde ouvi-la, pois depois de quase cinco minutos do rapaz em silêncio se recusando a devolver o olhar do detetive, ouviram uma comoção tão barulhenta do lado de fora da porta que nem as paredes foram capazes de abafar.

– Não pode entrar aqui. – Kyungsoo tentou impedir, mas além de não ser permitido o uso de violência, Dongwoo teve a ajuda do advogado.

– Sehun, vamos para casa, vou manter você seguro comigo. – Parou ao lado dele se abaixando para ficar na mesma altura, as mãos segurando o rosto dele para que correspondesse ao seu olhar.

Sehun parecia desconfortável, mas ele raramente parecia confortável, no entanto, aquilo começava a deixar Junmyeon incomodado, então pousou a mão no ombro de Dongwoo pedindo que desse espaço para Sehun e o deixasse responder.

– Pare de tentar influenciá-lo. – O homem se livrou da mão com um tapa e se levantou, pegando na mão de Sehun e o puxando consigo.

Kyungsoo quis impedir a passagem, mas Siwon ordenou que os deixassem, porém Junmyeon não conseguia apenas ver ele ir embora daquele jeito, não depois de prometer que o protegeria, então os seguiu, ignorando os protestos de Kyungsoo e a voz de seu capitão mandando que ficasse.

Alcançou-os quando Dongwoo empurrava Sehun para entrar em um carro preto, e movido por algo que não soube identificar, agarrou o braço de Sehun, tendo a atenção dele somente para si.

– Você não precisa ir com ele. Eu prometi que te protegeria e eu pretendo cumprir minha promessa. – Os olhos de Sehun brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas. – Confie em mim.

– Isso já está ficando ridículo. – Aquele contato, a ligação dos olhares foi cortada por Dongwoo, que impaciente empurrou o policial para que pudesse fechar a porta do carro, fechando Sehun. – É melhor se afastar, detetive. – E então com a voz mais baixa continuou. – Pensa que eu não reparei a maneira como olhou para ele? Você é só mais um que quer tirar proveito da inocência dele, talvez ache que vá conseguir algum dinheiro da herança dele. – Se aproximou o bastante para que o restante saísse em um sussurro maldoso. – Ou talvez você goste de homens inocentes para usar e jogar fora. Se eu fosse você, manteria distância da minha família a partir de agora, ou sua carreira pode correr sérios perigos, detetive.

Aquelas acusações eram tão absurdas que Junmyeon esteve chocado demais para respondê-las, então apenas assistiu quando o herdeiro entrou no banco do motorista e saiu, levando Sehun consigo.

Não houve nada que o detetive pode fazer além de entrar e continuar a trabalhar no caso com Kyungsoo, investigar suspeitos, coletar depoimentos, ir em busca de provas. Mas tudo parecia sem sentido, como se tivesse falhado ao permitir que Sehun fosse levado.

– Eu sei que você está preocupado com o garoto, mas ele vai ficar bem. – Kyungsoo o confortou quando voltou a sua mesa no trabalho. – Ele não mentiu quando disse que o prédio dele era seguro, o próprio Chanyeol teve dificuldades para hackear o sistema de segurança deles para olhar as filmagens.

Junmyeon franziu as sobrancelhas, voltando o olhar para Kyungsoo. – Sem um mandato? Kyungsoo, somos detetives, porra. – Reclamou com um suspiro.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos. – Os fins justificam os meios.

– Nunca, eu repito, nunca, diga isso para um júri. Meu deus, Kyungsoo, se um dia você pegar um bandido assim não vai chegar nem a condenação, provas assim são descartadas por violação da privacidade.

– Eu não usaria uma prova como essa, é apenas para juntar todas as peças. – Balançou os ombros descartando a preocupação. – Mas nesse caso não adiantou muita coisa.

Suspirando, Junmyeon voltou sua atenção para as provas que já tinham, repassaria cada uma delas até conseguir encontrar algum detalhe que tivesse deixado passar.

Sua atenção perdeu-se por alguns instantes quando ouviu um som de mensagem que vinha de um celular que não era o seu. Procurando na caixa, que ainda não havia devolvido a Baekhyun, encontrou nos celulares das duas primeiras vítimas apenas uma mensagem da operadora informando que as linhas telefônicas seriam desativadas, provavelmente pedido providenciado pelos familiares, ignorou e jogaria o celular na caixa novamente quando reparou no papel de parede. Era uma foto da mãe de Sehun com o marido, no fundo era possível reparar na grande cama de dossel, mas o foco da foto era o quadro com uma bela paisagem de uma costa montanhosa, coberta de uma vegetação esmeralda e ao fundo uma praia de águas turquesas.

Procurando na galeria, ao aumentar a imagem, confirmou, pela assinatura no canto inferior que era um quadro de Sehun, também reparou que a foto era recente, do dia seguinte após a volta dos Oh’s de Jeju.

_“Provavelmente um presente... Me pergunto porque não estava no quarto quando fomos investigar os assassinatos.”_

Voltando ao trabalho, era hora de verificar os registros médicos das primeiras vítimas. Como suspeitava que o assassino teria sido responsável pelo afastamento de Sehun de Seul, começou por aqueles que datavam aquela época. Os posteriores mostravam aquilo que o detetive já havia descoberto, uma depressão que a levou ser internada por algumas semanas em uma clínica que no primeiro contato se recusou a ceder os registros, mas quando enfim permitiu não valeu o esforço, já que a mulher havia sido cuidadosa em nunca ceder informação alguma sobre os motivos que a levaram ali.

Já os anteriores mostravam que o casal buscava aumentar a família, investindo em tratamentos de fertilidade, inseminação e outras formas que somente pessoas com bastante dinheiro poderiam recorrer.

Aquilo despertou a curiosidade de Junmyeon. Sabia que Sehun era filho adotivo do casal, mas não encontrou nenhum indício que o casal havia feito aqueles mesmos procedimentos para o primeiro filho.

No hospital que a família frequentava mais uma vez e pediu o registro do pré natal de Jisoo, com algumas teorias rondando sua mente.

Quando recebeu um e-mail com os dados solicitados, quase ligou novamente. Eles haviam enviado o registro errado. Ou pensava que sim, a data e horário batiam, até mesmo o sobrenome era o mesmo, mas a paciente a dar à luz não havia sido Jisoo, e sim Hea.

Com dezesseis anos, entrou em trabalho de parto e foi levada ao hospital para um parto longo e bastante complicado pelo que pode entender na ficha. Teve de ficar sobre cuidados intensivos assim como o bebê que nasceu algumas semanas antes do esperado.

_“Ter um filho jovem pode ser bastante embaraçoso para uma família nessa posição, o irmão e a esposa, na época recém casados, poderiam assumir o bebê caso não fosse a intenção dela deixar a criança para a adoção”_

Junmyeon sentia que havia esbarrado em alguma informação valiosa. Se o pai da criança tivesse sido pago para desaparecer, ou pior, afastado a força, poderia ser motivo para nutrir um ressentimento forte o bastante para ser capaz de cometer aqueles assassinatos.

– Hyung? – Kyungsoo chamou sua atenção depois de algumas horas, imaginou que era um pedido por uma pausa, e se fosse estava tentado a aceitar, pois apesar de animado com a teoria, sentia seu estômago roncar. – Lembra quando você pediu para o Chanyeol investigar os registros do Dongwoo?

Junmyeon girou em sua cadeira. – Sim, lembro que ele não achou nada.

– Demorou um pouco, porque o caso não estava só arquivado, ele havia sido deletado da nossa base de dados, mas a informação que Chanyeol passou foi que ele havia sido acusado de abuso.

– É uma acusação séria, por que nunca foi levada adiante?

– Dinheiro talvez? Às vezes é o bastante para fazer alguém voltar atrás, pois o máximo que alguém ganharia confrontando uma família poderosa seria a humilhação de um processo público caso não houvesse provas o bastante.

– Bem... – Comentou após alguns segundos. – Isso só faz com que ele desça ainda mais no meu conceito, mas não acho que tenha alguma relação com o caso. – Em seguida contou as informações que havia descoberto.

– É uma possibilidade. – Kyungsoo respondeu após ponderar as informações. – Mas como vamos descobrir quem era esse homem?

– Quem é a pessoa que pode nos contar absolutamente tudo daquela família? – Suho pegou sua jaqueta após se levantar.

– O mordomo Kang. – Kyungsoo o imitou e correu para alcançá-lo, a excitação de estar finalmente percorrendo uma pista que poderia dar frutos. – Dessa vez ele não vai poder se esquivar.

– Não quando temos as perguntas certas. – Junmyeon concordou dando um pequeno sorriso.


	6. Eu lutei

_19 de abril de 2020 - 17:10_

A casa não era luxuosa ou imponente, mas deixava claro que ali vivia uma pessoa com uma condição de vida que podia ser mais do que apenas agradável.

O mordomo, ou talvez ex com a morte de seus patrões, não desejou muito feliz com a presença de dois detetives na sua casa àquela hora, mas não teve a escolha a não ser ceder à entrada.

\- Vamos direto ao assunto dessa vez, se não se importa. - Junmyeon disse dispensando as cortesias e o chá que ele os queria servir. - Sabemos que Hea é a verdadeira mãe de Dongwoo, queremos a identidade do pai.

A expressão surpresa durou apenas dois segundos no rosto enrugado. - Suponho que não tenha escolha. - Kyungsoo concordou. - Veja bem, eu não tenho o nome deles. O senhor Oh, pai dela, se encarregou de toda a questão.

\- Quando você diz se encarregou ...?

– Ele está morto. – Falou direto. – Oficialmente foi preso e morreu em um acidente no caminho para a penitenciaria.

– Oficialmente? – Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Imagino que eu não precise dizer que foi uma situação planejada. No entanto, acredito que como o senhor Oh já é há muito falecido, não há necessidade de trazer uma informação dessas à tona, especialmente porque aquele homem honestamente merecia coisa pior do que a morte. – Era um pouco curioso, aquela frieza dele ao falar de uma vida daquela maneira.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Ele era namorado da senhorita Hea na época, o senhor Oh não aprovava, mas também não faria nada para impedir, sabem, ele amava demais a filho para contrariá-la, no entanto, um dia ela chegou em casa desesperada. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Toda cor, alegria, toda felicidade havia simplesmente desaparecido, ela tinha as roupas rasgadas e vários machucados e marcas pelo corpo. Ele a estuprou.

– O senhor ficou furioso, exigiu a prisão imediata daquele homem, e na época ele tinha muitos amigos na polícia que trataram do assunto com sigilo e a descrição necessária para não perturbar a senhorita, mas meses após, ela descobriu que carregava um bebê. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Nunca a vi tão desolada. Ela desde nova dizia querer ser mãe, brincava com suas bonecas quando pequena e mais tarde passava horas brincando com seus primos e parentes mais novos cuidado deles com tanto carinho, mas descobrir que seu filho poderia ter o rosto daquele homem... Isso a devastou.

Era uma visão estranha que aquele homem pintava, aquela mulher tão fria em sua arrogância um dia já fora uma inocente moça delicada e gentil.

– Foi aí que ela pediu para o irmão assumir a criança?

Ele negou. – Apesar de tudo ela estava confiante em seguir com a gravidez. Queria o filho, mas quando o bebê nasceu... Ela não podia olhar sem ver o rosto do homem que havia lhe feito tanto mal. Pediu ao irmão e a nora que cuidasse da criança pelo tempo que achasse necessário para superar, mas aparentemente nunca foi capaz, pois a criança cresceu sem saber quem era a verdadeira mãe.

A partir daquele ponto, nenhuma informação foi mais relevante do que a revelação. A conversa com o senhor Kang conseguiu esclarecer a respeito de alguns aspectos da personalidade de Oh Hea, não o bastante para que Junmyeon pudesse relevar a personalidade odiosa, mas o suficiente para entender e lamentar tudo que ela havia passado.

Por outro lado, os detetives voltavam a estaca zero onde não havia um suspeito.

De volta a delegacia, Junmyeon pensou na foto do celular de Jisoo. O quadro era familiar, tentou pensar onde podia ter visto ele, talvez em algum outro cômodo da mansão.

– Kyungsoo. – Chamou o mais novo, que acabava de voltar para a mesa com uma xicara de café. – Veja essa foto.

Estendeu o celular para ele e aguardou enquanto ele pensava.

– Esse quadro é familiar... – Junmyeon concordou. – Não é o mesmo quadro que vimos na casa de Dongwoo?

Um cenário se iluminou em sua mente, algumas peças se encaixando de uma maneira que não gostou nada.

Imediatamente Kyungsoo pareceu ler aquilo que estava em sua mente. – É uma teoria vaga, Hyung. – Teve de seguir Junmyeon, que já havia corrido para fora da delegacia.

– O quadro estava no quarto dias antes do assassinato, os pais não deixaram nem o próprio irmão saber a localização de Sehun, a queixa foi feita na mesma época que Sehun foi embora, Sehun exibe claros sinais de ter sofrido algum tipo de abuso. – Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça parando ao lado do carro, uma mão na porta, impedindo que Junmyeon entrasse.

– Ainda sim, demoraríamos para conseguir um mandato para investigar a casa dele. – Com a outra mão segurou o braço do mais velho.

– Não vamos precisar de um. – Afirmou com seriedade.

– Se estiver errado isso pode ser mais sério do que uma queixa, pode receber uma suspensão, ou pior! Sabe como é perigoso bater de frente com gente desse nível. – Tentou trazer a razão para Junmyeon.

– Não estou pedindo que venha. Mas não vou quebrar meu juramente de proteger as pessoas. Eu posso estar errado, mas se não, Sehun foi abusado anos atrás pelo próprio irmão e pode estar sendo nesse exato minuto. Não vou ficar parado esperando que mais alguma pista caia no meu colo. – Se esquivou e entrou no carro.

– A menos que pegue ele em pleno ato não há nada que você possa fazer, Junmyeon. – Teve de gritar, pois o colega havia entrado no carro e fechado a porta. – Mas que porra. – Xingou quando viu Junmyeon sair com o veículo.

O caminho era longo o bastante para que as palavras de Kyungsoo repassassem por sua mente vezes o bastante para hesitar.

“Posso perder tudo...” Não queria pensar naquilo, era muito covarde, no entanto o pensamento estava lá, fazendo com que seu corpo congelasse ao estacionar em frente ao prédio. Por fim, seu coração quem falou mais alto, doendo ao lembrar-se do choro de Sehun, da maneira como ele havia dito que confiaria em si.

Entrar no prédio foi fácil, fácil demais. O porteiro era um cara jovem que literalmente tremeu quando viu Junmyeon entrar com a arma em uma mão e o distintivo na outra. Não ofereceu explicações, apenas instruiu que mantivesse o silêncio sobre sua presença.

Mais rápido do que esperava o som da campainha tocou, indicando que o elevador havia chegado ao andar correto. As mãos voltaram para a altura do rosto, a arma em punho enquanto se esgueirava pelo corredor vazio, parado em frente a porta, a hesitação mais uma vez tomou conta de seu corpo.

Em sua mente estava decido, mas precisou contar os segundos enquanto respirava fundo para poder acalmar aquele tremor nas mãos..

Vinte segundos antes que o punho se firmasse no cabo da arma.

Mais quinze antes de se posicionar prestes a chutar a porta, em sua mente recriando o cenário que viu na sala, garantindo que nenhum segundo fosse desperdiçado.

Outros dez até sentir seu telefone vibrar. Atendeu a chamada sem olhar, imaginou que era Kyungsoo, talvez disposto a lhe dissuadir novamente.

– Não vou mudar de ideia, Soo. – Falou apesar do tumulto que o havia feito hesitar.

– Hyung. – Foi a resposta chorosa de Sehun do outro lado da linha. Som seguido de algo batendo contra o chão. – Me ajuda.

Sua mente registrou o gemido de dor ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo se moveu. O chute foi eficiente e certeiro, o impacto causando uma vibração que subiu pela sua perna, mas não sentiu aquilo, a adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo na mesma velocidade em que atravessou a sala, ignorando a entrada da cozinha e rumando direto pelo corredor.

Apesar de luxuoso e espaçoso, o apartamento era feito para um solteiro, o que significavam poucos cômodos, pela fresta de uma das portas pode ver azulejos, as outras duas estavam fechadas, teria de ser na sorte. Escolheu a primeira, e não perdeu tempo em tentar a maçaneta, com mais um chute forte a tranca estourou e a porta bateu na parede oposta.

Seus olhos capitara a cena que fez a fúria correr em suas veias. Dongwoo mantinha Sehun preso na cama, as mãos agarrando aos pulsos do rapaz e um joelho sobre a barriga dele, fazendo pressão. Mesmo a distância, podia ver que o mais novo exibia algumas marcas no rosto que ficariam escuras em questão de horas, pela camisa aberta, provavelmente rasgada a força pelo estado, pode ver mais alguns machucados no tronco dele.

– Se afaste dele imediatamente. – Ordenou, a voz grave preenchendo o ambiente assustando Sehun que se encolheu ao ver-se finalmente liberto do irmão.

O mais velho saiu da cama lentamente, Junmyeon notou uma marca sobre o queixo dele, uma mordida muito profunda no ombro desnudo e diversos outros machucados no peito. Também notou a maneira como ele estava excitado, o botão e zíper da calça abertos deixando evidente o membro dele marcado pela cueca.

Junmyeon sentiu-se enjoado, queria socar ele, atirar uma bala enquanto levava Sehun para longe, mas se contentou em alcançar o mais novo, e aliviado. Havia chegado a tempo. Havia protegido Sehun.

– Mãos atrás da cabeça e joelhos no chão. – Ao lado de Sehun, que após uma hesitação, aceitou a mão estendida de Junmyeon, manteve o olhar e a mira em Dongwoo. Diferente do que esperava ele não estava furioso, parecia tranquilo, obedeceu sem hesitação. Provavelmente se achava acima da lei, tinha a certeza de que se safaria daquilo, mas Junmyeon não deixaria. Faria tudo para garantir que ele apodrecesse na cadeia incapaz de sequer olhar para o mais novo novamente.

Sua atenção voltou-se para Sehun ao ouvir o som de dor escapar dos lábios inchados quando Junmyeon, de forma involuntária, apertou sua mão.

– Sinto muito. – Pediu Junmyeon esfregando os dedos sobre a palma dele, dedicando um sorriso ao rapaz. – Tudo vai ficar bem agora, Sehun. – Murmurou, mas aquela pequena distração, quase insignificante, havia sido o bastante para Dongwoo alcançar uma arma, provavelmente escondida na cômoda atrás dele.

Com o cano apontado para Junmyeon, um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do Oh mais velho. O tempo pareceu sair de foco. Era como se Junmyeon não se movesse rápido o bastante, naqueles segundos confortando Sehun, a mão carregando a arma saiu da posição e por mais experiente que fosse, não seria o bastante para atirar antes que fosse atingido.

Um disparo, dois gritos e um corpo caindo no chão.

Um dos gritos havia sido de Sehun, que pode ver o momento em que a bala atingiu o alvo, a força do impacto derrubando o corpo no chão e como nem mesmo o piso de carpete era o bastante para absorver a abundância de sangue que escapava do ferimento.

– Você já foi melhor, Junmyeon. – A voz grave de Kyungsoo fez-se presente. – A idade chegou finalmente?

O mais velho suspirou guardando a arma no coldre. O tiro, dado por Kyungsoo, atingiu Dongwoo no braço, próximo a altura do ombro. Pela distância não podia ter certeza, mas Junmyeon imaginou que pela perda de sangue havia atingido também alguma artéria.

– Obrigado por vir. – Disse por fim, dedicando sua atenção mais uma vez a Sehun.

Sabia que Kyungsoo seguiria o protocolo, primeiros socorros e depois chamar uma ambulância, e preferia que fosse ele o responsável, já que seu envolvimento a nível pessoal com o caso dificultava a empatia com o homem que se contorcia com dor no chão.

Sehun ainda parecia congelado olhando para o corpo que, aos poucos, perdia a consciência, e teve de ser Junmyeon a impedir que ele continuasse olhando, caminhando ate ficar na frente dele.

– Obrigado por confiar em mim. – Falou gentilmente.

– E-ele... – Engoliu em seco olhando para o rosto do detetive.

– Está vivo. – _“Apesar não ter certeza de que continuará”._

Sehun concordou, recebendo ajuda de Junmyeon para se sentar. – Eu lutei. – Confessou, fechando os olhos para tentar impedir as lagrimas de caírem. – Eu tentei empurrar ele, tentei me proteger. – Soluçou, usando as duas mãos para esconder o rosto.

Junmyeon queria abraçar o rapaz, confortá-lo e consolá-lo. Queria apertá-lo em seus braços e repetir quantas vezes fossem necessárias que ele estava bem, que ninguém nunca mais tocaria nele, porém teve medo. Sehun ainda estava vulnerável, parecia uma fina peça de cristal que já havia recebido impacto demais, qualquer toque podia destruir tudo. Então o detetive apenas se sentou ao lado dele, a mão deixando um carinho desajeitado nos ombros do rapaz, esperando pelo momento que Sehun se sentiria confortável para qualquer contato além daquele.

E mesmo que estivesse disposto a esperar a noite toda por um momento que poderia nunca vir, afinal a última coisa que alguém na posição dele poderia querer era contato, não teve de esperar muito. Sehun descobriu o rosto apenas para rodear os ombros de Junmyeon com os braços e voltar a esconder o rosto no pescoço dele.

Ouviu o choro, a dor, a raiva, a humilhação e tudo mais que Sehun enfim colocava para fora, confiando que Junmyeon ouviria as palavras que não dizia, confiando que ele o protegeria e o confortaria. Com certa hesitação devolveu o aperto, ouvindo o choro ficar mais intenso na mesma medida que Sehun parecia sufocar.

– Respire fundo. – Instruiu, apesar de ele mesmo estar com dificuldade de seguir aquele conselho. – Vai passar. Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para colocar tudo isso para fora. – Garantiu, não conseguindo evitar de deixar um selar nos cabelos macios do rapaz, rindo internamente ao constatar que nem mesmo o cheiro de suor pela ausência do banho conseguia fazer algo em Sehun ter um aspecto desagradável.

Apesar de não ser o desejo de nenhum dos dois, Junmyeon precisou cortar o contato após alguns minutos pela chegada da ambulância e de alguns policiais, que haviam sido chamados por Kyungsoo. Sehun foi encaminhado para o hospital, e somente soltou Junmyeon quando ele prometeu que ficaria ao lado dele enquanto fosse avaliado por um médico, que tomou nota, tirou fotos e coletou amostras que garantiriam uma condenação a Dongwoo se ele sobrevivesse.

Na avaliação, notou-se uma fratura em duas costelas, o que significava que Sehun ficaria em repouso no hospital aquela noite.

Já medicado, Sehun rapidamente adormeceu, Junmyeon fiel a sua palavra permaneceu no quarto dele, velando seu sono enquanto observava o rosto bonito dele que nem mesmo um olho roxo inchado e um hematoma na bochecha e corte nos lábios eram capazes de atenuar. Pensou em como Sehun havia sofrido, não só naquela noite, mas em toda a sua vida. No abuso verbal constante que recebeu de seus parentes pela origem humilde, pelo abuso físico e psicológico causado pelo próprio irmão, a humilhação e o medo que o tornou recluso ao ponto de perder parte da sua vida.

Teve de respirar fundo, e apesar de incapaz de segurar as lágrimas, engoliu os soluços para não acordar Sehun. Não importava quantos anos na polícia, quantos casos semelhantes se deparasse, quanta dor presenciasse, nunca teria estômago para lidar com aquilo com frieza, um dos motivos para ter recusado algumas propostas dm departamentos que lidavam com aqueles crimes específicos. Era um fraco com coração mole, mas não queria mais ser assim, limpou as lágrimas e tomou uma decisão. Entraria para o esquadrão de crimes sexuais. Se pudesse fazer por mais pessoas o que fez por Sehun, aprenderia a lidar com aquele sentimento.

Na manhã seguinte, Oh Sehun foi surpreendido com Irene, que após a ligação de Junmyeon, fez um escândalo no aeroporto até conseguir o primeiro voo daquele dia, chegando a tempo do café da manha de Sehun, e após a entrada dela no quarto, foi gelatina por todo canto. Sehun que abria sua sobremesa foi surpreendido por 49 quilos de pura preocupação jogados em cima de seu corpo na forma de um abraço.

Irene chorou tanto que uma enfermeira, após reparar na comoção, ofereceu/ameaçou dar um calmante para ela, mas não foi necessário. Um abraço de Sehun e algumas palavras de garantia sobre sua integridade foram o bastante para que ela se recompusesse o bastante para expulsar Junmyeon da cadeira, e tomar a mão de Sehun exigindo respostas que ele sempre esquivou.

Junmyeon pulso-se tentado a dar privacidade aos amigos apesar de ser necessário pegar o depoimento de Sehun, mas não foi necessário. Sehun estava disposto se abrir por mais doloroso que fosse colocar em palavras tudo aquilo.

Junmyeon já sabia pela ficha de adoção de Sehun, que ele vinha de um lar problemático, com um pai desconhecido e uma mãe drogada que morreu de overdose após o rapaz completar quatro anos. E apesar de Sehun afirmar não lembrar daquele período, sabia que carregava alguns traumas. Sehun contou brevemente sobre os doze anos que viveu com os Oh, e apesar da recusa na maioria dos parentes em aceitar, seus pais nunca escaparam que se sentisse nada menos do que amado, afastando Sehun de todos que pôde fazer mal, exceto de Dongwoo.

Inicialmente o garoto, apenas alguns anos mais velho que Sehun, não aceitou o novo membro na família, como era esperado de uma criança que sempre foi filho único, pulso ciúmes, mas logo passou a proteger e cuidar de Sehun igual aos pais e aos poucos o sentimento de proteção foi se transformando em posse, exigia que Sehun dormisse sempre em sua cama, que lhe desse beijos e aceitasse seus carinhos constantes, até o ponto que Sehun recusou. Com dezesseis anos era maduro o bastante para entender o quão errado era quando Dongwoo tentava tocar intimamente.

\- Tive medo de contar aos meus pais, de estar apenas exagerando ou enganado. - Sehun admitiu. - E um dia que independente sozinhos em casa ... - Ele não completou, não foi preciso. - Como eu era menor de idade eles fizeram a denúncia. - Disse após alguns minutos.

Junmyeon queria sentir raiva dos pais dele por permitirem que aquilo acontecesse, por fazerem-se de cegos perante os sentimentos e desejos do filho mais velho, mas sabia que era irracional. Que pessoa em seu juízo perfeito jamais imaginaria que seu filho, um adulto que até aquele momento não era nada mais do que carinhoso e protetor com sua caçula, seria capaz de fazer algo como aquilo. Naquele momento lembrou do psiquiatra da senhora Oh, dos sentimentos de culpa que a mulher nutria que quase a destruíram.

\- Quando eu estava no hospital, minha tia veio me visitar, gritou comigo, mandou que eu retirasse a queixa que meus pais passados feito e que eu sumisse, pois eu havia trazido desgraça para uma família, que eu era o culpado por fazer meus pais chorarem . - Sehun esfregou o olho fungando. - Eu não queria que eles ficassem tristes então aceitei o dinheiro que ela me deu e fui embora.

Irene, mesmo sabendo dos ferimentos de Sehun, mais uma vez abraçou o rapaz com força.

Sehun exibiu um sorriso pequeno enquanto acariciava os cabelos lisos da moça. - Meus pais me visitam na rodoviária, eu não disse sobre a visita da tia Hea, só pedi que deixassem aquela história para trás, eles não queriam, mas eles aceitaram e me ajudaram a ir para Jeju.

Após o relato, Junmyeon deixou o quarto. Precisava de alguns minutos para se recompor e pôr no papel aquela declaração, sentia a condenação de Dongwoo tão próxima que era quase triste que as últimas notícias que havia ocorrido sobre como baixas chances de recuperação do homem que após perder muito sangue estava em um estado crítico.


	7. Primeiros passos

_24 de abril de 2020 – 10:00_

Sehun foi dispensado após 24 horas de observação com a recomendação de que permanecesse em repouso. Em um primeiro momento Junmyeon pensou em oferecer sua casa para que pudesse cuidar dele, mas Irene o ultrapassou informando que já tinha alugado um quarto de hotel e que ficaria responsável pela recuperação de Sehun até o momento que pudessem voltar para Jeju.

Ouvir aquilo causou um sentimento que Suho não pode identificar, preferia que Sehun continuasse na cidade, havia se apegado ao garoto. No entanto, apenas desejou melhoras e disse estar disponível para caso ele precisasse de algo.

Conseguiu visitar Sehun com bastante frequência, como responsável pelo caso que agora era ligado diretamente a ele, encontrava pessoalmente o rapaz, tendo de passar por uma Irene que deixava clara sua insatisfação com a interrupção do descanso de Sehun, para poder mantê-lo.

A perícia havia encontrado dispositivos de manipulação de imagens e provas que ligavam Dongwoo ao assassinato dos pais de Sehun, algo que Sehun não se mostrou surpreso, contou também sobre as atividades ilegais que Dongwoo exerceu nos anos que saiu da casa dos pais.

Oh Sehun ouvia tudo com a habitual inexpressão, deixando Junmyeon preocupado que o rapaz estivesse mais uma vez reprimindo tudo.

– Sehun.... – Iniciou hesitante naquele terceiro dia de visita. – Eu... – Parou. Não sabia como falar aquilo. – Os médicos me informaram que seu irmão morreu de falência múltipla de órgãos.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça indicando que havia entendido.

– Diga alguma coisa. – Pediu após quase cinco minutos de completo silêncio.

– Eu não sei como me sinto. – Sehun murmurou deixando seu corpo se apoiar contra as almofadas da cama. – Seria muito horrível se... Se eu dissesse que parte de mim está aliviado?

Junmyeon balançou a cabeça e pegou uma das mãos do mais novo. – Não. Também não seria horrível você dizer que sente raiva, por ele morrer escapando da punição.

Sehun hesitou mais um pouco. – E se eu dissesse que além disso me sinto culpado? Irene tem feito bastante por mim, repetindo mais vezes do que eu posso contar, que não é minha culpa, mas se eu não tivesse.. Se eu não tivesse nascido, meus pais estariam vivos, Dongwoo nunca teria feito nada do que fez, até meus verdadeiros pais estariam melhores se eu nunca tivesse existido.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto já recuperado dos machucados menores, escorrendo pela bochecha e pingando ao chegar no queixo.

Sehun fungou, erguendo a mão para secar, sendo surpreendido quando Junmyeon tomou a tarefa. Com a mão livre, apoiou em concha na bochecha redondinha e usou o dedão para limpar o rastro úmido, mantendo o contato ali, deslizando minimamente as pontas dos dedos.

– Seus pais te amaram, Sehun, você deu tanta alegria e felicidade para eles que não poderia ser comparada a uma vida inteira. A dor que eles sentiram foi prova de como você fez falta, a culpa foi por falharem em proteger o tesouro mais precioso que eles tinham no mundo. – A voz de Junmyeon era tranquila, quase um bálsamo para as feridas internas de Sehun. – Irene também te ama, seus vizinhos em Jeju... E há mais tantas pessoas no mundo apenas a espera de te conhecer para te amar, porque você é assim Oh Sehun, mesmo com toda a dor e tristeza você é um raio de luz capaz de fazer as pessoas a sua volta feliz. – Junmyeon respirou fundo e fechou os olhos ao aproximar o rosto do rapaz, encostando as testas. – Apenas espere mais um pouco, sei que vai aparecer alguém que também vai ser capaz de te fazer feliz, capaz de te fazer sentir amado de uma maneira que você agradecerá por ter existido.

Pôde sentir ele tremer e algumas gotinhas espirrarem em sua bochecha, quando o rapaz chorou, e desejou duas coisas: que aquelas fossem lágrimas de felicidade, agradecimento ou qualquer outro sentimento bom que pudesse preencher o rapaz. O segundo foi para que aquela pessoa aparecesse logo.

– Acho que é o momento de você procurar ajuda profissional, Hun. – O apelido escapou causando um risinho no mais novo, que após alguns minutos havia se recuperado.

– Você está certo, Hyung. Quero ser capaz de enxergar e aceitar o amor dessa pessoa que eu sei que vai surgir um dia, porque eu confio em você, Jun. – Devolveu o apelido, dando um sorrisinho de covinhas e pressinhas absolutamente adorável.

_02 de Setembro de 2020 – 12:00_

Oh Sehun falou sério quando disse que buscaria a ajuda que sabia precisar. Assim que foi liberado, após prestar depoimento para que o caso fosse finalizado, internou-se em uma clínica para cuidados mentais.

Apesar da clínica ser em Seul, o programa não permitia contato direto, então Junmyeon apenas escrevia ocasionalmente para o mais novo. Perguntava sobre sua recuperação, contava alguma história engraçada, reclamava de Irene, que após voltar para Jeju, usava o detetive como ponte, apesar dela mesma enviar cartas para Sehun.

As respostas eram curtas, um tanto esquivas, o rapaz dizia estar bem, fazia algum comentário sobre as histórias que porventura contasse, mas não oferecia mais detalhes. E se o desejo de respeitar Sehun não fosse grande o bastante, Junmyeon poderia arrancar os cabelos de preocupação, mas tentava se manter calmo e confiante, afinal ele estava ali para se curar.

Suspirou ao encostar no carro. _“Talvez seja apenas saudade.”_

Na semana anterior, Sehun havia avisado que poderia sair da clínica, por isso Junmyeon aguardava ao lado de Irene que Sehun passasse por aquelas portas.

– Me ofereceram um emprego em Seul. – A voz melodiosa da garota, despida da habitual agressividade, chamou a atenção do agora agente especial de crimes sexuais.

– Parabéns? – O tom de voz expressou dúvida, ela não parecia completamente feliz ao mencionar a proposta.

– Não sei se vou aceitar. – Junmyeon imaginou que ela iniciara a conversa por algum motivo, então aguardou. – O salário é bom, mas não quero deixar Sehun para traz. Sei que ele veio aqui para se curar e que se está saindo é porque teve progresso, mas...

– Tem medo que algo aconteça e você não esteja lá. – Completou recebendo um aceno.

– Foram três vezes. – Junmyeon não precisou que ela explicasse. – Apesar do choque da primeira, a terceira foi de longe a pior, por dias ele permaneceu inconsciente.

Junmyeon ponderou. – Não acho que deva se privar de viver sua vida por ele, Irene, isso apenas o deixaria triste. – Junmyeon comentou recebendo outro aceno, porém a resposta não veio, pois o assunto morreu quando Sehun saiu da clínica arrastando uma mala de rodinhas.

E para Junmyeon a visão do rapaz foi como um soco certeiro bem no estômago. Aquele era o Sehun bonito e confiante, com um sorrido resplandecente e um olhar animado ao ver suas duas pessoas favoritas, pois Junmyeon havia se tornado em apenas poucos meses, no mundo. Aquele era o rapaz que Dongwoo e a maioria da família Oh havia reprimido por anos com medo e manipulação.

 _“Você não pode sorrir desse jeito.”_ Junmyeon pensou ao sentir seu coração falhar uma batida, correspondendo o sorriso, sendo mais contido que Irene. Essa que correu e pulou em cima do rapaz dando um abraço apertado.

– Se eu não te amasse tanto te bateria por me fazer sentir tantas saudades. – Reclamou apesar do enorme sorriso no rosto.

– Obrigada por virem. – Sehun respondeu após uma breve risada, o olhar encontrando com o de Junmyeon, que viu ali algo que não soube identificar, mas que lhe causou um sentimento de euforia.

Depois de guardar a mala de Sehun, os três foram para uma cafeteria próxima. Entre xícaras quentes e bolos deliciosos, Irene contou sobre a proposta, parecia quase tímida esperando a reação de Sehun.

– Isso é algo que você quer, Nene? – Perguntou com uma expressão pensativa.

– Sim. – Admitiu brincando com o garfo. – Mas não se compara a minha vontade de cuidar de você, Sehun. Eu te falei várias vezes, mas vou sempre repetir, estar próxima de você me faz feliz. Empregos tem aos montes em qualquer lugar do mundo. Mas há somente um Oh Sehun, e eu quero estar ao lado dele para sempre.

Os olhinhos dele se fecharam em meia lua pelo sorriso. – Acho que não tenho escolha então, vou ter de voltar para Seul.

– O que? – Os outros dois piscaram confusos, ambos com uma pontinha de felicidade, mas um montão de medo de ser apenas uma reposta forçada.

– Era algo que eu andei pensando nas últimas semanas. – Encolheu os ombros. – Foi aqui que eu nasci, que eu conheci meus pais, vivi com eles... Por muitos anos fui feliz aqui. – Desviou o olhar para a grande janela com vista para a rua. – Amei Jeju, mas sempre senti falta de Seul, acho que sou um garoto da cidade. – Falou rindo.

– Tem mesmo certeza disso, Sehun? – Foi Junmyeon quem perguntou. Era óbvio que estava feliz com a escolha dele, poderia vê-lo com frequência e entender aquela agitação em seu estômago cada vez que via o sorriso dele.

– Prometo que se eu sentir que é demais eu não vou me forçar, mas é o que eu quero. – Estendeu a mão e segurou as dos dois. – Quero ser feliz mais uma vez aqui com as pessoas que eu amo.

Irene fungou e deu um soquinho no ombro de Sehun, reclamando por tê-la feito borrar a maquiagem.


	8. Capítulo Extra: Só mais um pouco.

_23 de Dezembro de 2020 – 21:40_

Apesar do apoio financeiro que recebeu dos pais após a saída de casa, Sehun não havia finalizado os estudos, em parte pela fobia social que desenvolveu, mas também porque não via sentido em investir em um futuro que não desejava ter. Foi Irene que com muita insistência, convenceu o rapaz a terminar pelo menos a escola, algo que foi muito difícil para Sehun, que após o trauma e a recusa em buscar tratamento, tinha um emocional e psicológico frágil, o que resultava em diversos ataques do pânico, mas pela amiga e os pais, se esforçou para conseguir um diploma que o ajudou a pelo menos conseguir alguns trabalhos mais simples em Jeju.

Em Seul, o cenário era diferente. Com a população tão numerosa, apenas um diploma de ensino médio não era o bastante, o que levou Sehun a se questionar o que poderia fazer para se especializar.

Pensar sobre seu futuro foi algo aterrorizante por alguns minutos, não se sentia capaz de ser um profissional bom que nem Irene ou Junmyeon eram em suas áreas. Mas após o pânico sentiu uma alegria quase inocente, pela primeira vez estava pensando em seu futuro, planejava e pesquisava porque queria ter uma longa vida e aproveitar ela fazendo algo que gostava.

E foi pensando no que gostava que decidiu cursar artes.

Como esperado, Irene e Junmyeon não somente apoiaram, mas ajudaram o rapaz a estudar para o vestibular, e naquela pré-véspera de natal, o herdeiro Oh podia brindar com os amigos que no ano seguinte seria oficialmente um aluno da Universidade Nacional de Artes da Coreia.

-

Irene servia uma mesa farta, havia decidido fazer um natal ocidental aquele ano, pois dizia querer expandir suas habilidades culinárias a níveis internacionais, então além de um enorme peru, a mesa estava bem servida com outras comidas natalinas de diversos lugares do mundo.

– Acho que fez comida demais, Nene. – Sehun falou rindo baixinho.

Apesar de fortuna que herdara, Sehun, dividia o apartamento com Irene, que usou a desculpa de precisar de ajuda com as despesas, para poder manter um olho atento em Sehun, que sabia das intenções da amiga, e agradecia, pois admitia que se sentiria sozinho sem ela. Com isso, não precisava depender da herança dos pais, que apesar de ter ido em sua grande maioria para doação, a soma restante ainda era grande o bastante para que Sehun, ou mesmo seus futuros filhos, não precisassem se preocupar com dinheiro. Porém era um dinheiro que Sehun se recusava a usar, deixando em uma conta esquecida no banco e dependendo de seus rendimentos do serviço de garçom.

– Nunca é comida demais. – Ela afirmou com um sorriso.

Ela havia se adaptado muito bem a cidade e ao novo emprego, e apesar de ambos eram ótimos motivos para o bom humor dela, Sehun sabia que aquela aura feliz que a rodeava nas últimas semanas tinha mais a ver com uma pessoa específica que Irene ainda não havia lhe apresentado.

– Vou conhecê-la hoje? – Sehun perguntou tentando beliscar um pouco da carne assada, recebendo um tapa na mão.

– Nunca disse que era uma mulher. – Irene respondeu com um sorriso.

Sehun apenas lançou um olhar cético.

– Tudo bem. – Falou rindo. – Sim, ela vem hoje, mas não vai passar a noite. Amanhã vai viajar para passar o final do ano com os pais.

Sehun sorriu arteiro. – Então por isso estamos fazendo o jantar hoje. – Provocou recebendo um cascudo.

– Estamos fazendo hoje, pois caso não se lembre nós dois trabalhamos amanhã. – Resmungou apesar das bochechas coradas. – Agora vai atender a campainha.

Sehun, ainda rindo se apressou até a porta. O sorriso ficando ainda mais largo ao ver Junmyeon, dentro de um casaco enorme, carregando uma sacola com algumas garrafas de champanhe.

– Feliz natal. – Abraçou ele, se demorando por um longo minuto naquele contato, sentindo o cheirinho da colônia dele invadir seus sentidos de uma maneira inebriante.

– Feliz natal. – Junmyeon respondeu rouco apertando o mais novo em seus braços. Naqueles meses, Junmyeon aprenderá que Sehun era alguém bastante carinhoso, até demais para a sanidade dele que começava a dar umas fraquejadas cada vez que sentia aquele cheirinho gostoso dele tão próximo assim de seu rosto. – Desculpe, cheguei atrasado. – Murmurou soltando bem devagarinho, quase relutante.

– Não se preocupe, ninguém aqui é muito pontual. – Sehun brincou e puxou o mais velho para dentro.

Como o detetive era uma presença constante naquele apartamento, Irene nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar ele, apenas passou alguma tarefa para ser feita enquanto dava os últimos toques no jantar, e no minuto que a mesa estava completa e organizada, a campainha tocou novamente.

Dessa vez Sehun viu Kyungsoo, outra pessoa que havia se aproximado bastante desde que passou a viver em Seul, e uma moça que se Irene apresentou como Seulgi.

O jantar foi bastante elogiado, especialmente por Kyungsoo, que tomou a atenção de Irene para perguntar sobre as receitas, por tempo o bastante para Seulgi se mostrar um pouco aborrecida.

– Não se preocupe, Irene ama receber elogios e adora falar sobre comida com alguém que entende, mas ela definitivamente prefere mulheres. – Sehun murmurou para a moça, soprando uma risada.

As bochechas da moça se tingiram de um adorável rosa. – Sou tão transparente assim? – Perguntou envergonhada.

– Digamos que eu tenho uma facilidade para ler as pessoas, em especial quando se refere a sentimentos românticos. É meu super poder. – Durante a fala seu olhar vagou pelos convidados até um em específico, antes de se voltar para a moça, finalizando com uma piscadela.

O único ponto negativo daquela noite é que não poderiam ver a queima de fogos, já que somente ocorreria no dia seguinte, mas ao invés disso, se juntaram no sofá para verem clássicos natalinos, fazendo comentários e brincadeiras durante a seção.

Por volta de uma da manhã Irene avisou que levaria Seulgi para o apartamento dela, e Kyungsoo aproveitou a deixa para se despedir.

Junmyeon, que não notou o horário até a saída dos três, demorou tempo o bastante para que se anunciasse sua saída, deixaria um clima desconfortável, como se estivesse fugindo de ficar sozinho com Sehun. Analisou em sua mente que desculpa poderia dar para ir embora sem ficar muito na cara. Não queria ir, mas também não queria forçar Sehun a ficar sozinho na sua presença.

Desde aquela única manhã em que Junmyeon protegeu o garoto em sua casa, nunca mais ficaram no mesmo lugar sozinhos, seus passeios, com intuito de reapresentar o rapaz a cidade e ajudá-lo a se localizar, eram obviamente públicos, com muitas pessoas a volta deles, e mesmo quando o visitava no apartamento, Irene sempre estava lá, na cozinha, sala ou em seu próprio quarto.

Sehun, como se ouvindo as engrenagens girando na mente de Junmyeon, se acomodou ao lado dele, a cabeça encostando no ombro do detetive, que congelou com o contato.

Não era incomum. Viram filmes outras vezes juntos e o mais novo tinha o hábito de adormecer no final deles, a cabeça pendendo até alcançar um dos amigos, mas Sehun estava acordado naquele momento, Junmyeon podia sentir pela maneira como a respiração dele, apesar de tranquila, estava mais rápida do que alguém adormecido.

Um pequeno sorriso esboçou no rosto do mais velho. Sehun sabia as preocupações dele e aquela era sua forma de dizer que queria a presença dele ali, que continuava a confiar nele.

– Com sono, Hun? – Perguntou apenas para ouvir a voz dele.

– Talvez um pouquinho. – Meio manhoso e meio sonolento. Era fofo de uma maneira que um homem com mais de um e oitenta não deveria conseguir, mas Sehun conseguia.

– Quer dormir já, ou ver mais um pouco? – A mão alcançou os fios pretinhos e macios, deslizando em um carinho que fez o mais novo se aconchegar ainda mais.

– Quero ficar mais um pouquinho aqui, hyung. Com você. – Ergueu o rosto um pouquinho, um sorriso de mil significados naquele rosto tão lindo.

– Eu fico. Quanto tempo você quiser. – Murmurou roçando os lábios no cabelo dele, não resistindo a uma profunda inspiração apenas para sentir mais do cheiro que amava.


	9. Capítulo Extra: Ao meu lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E com esse a historia está finalizada, mais uma vez.  
> Queria mais uma vez agradecer quem leu pela primeira vez, e embora ter perdido minha conta anterior e com ela os comentários, eu sempre vou lembrar de como vocês me incentivaram. Obrigada.

_15 de Julho de 2021 – 22:40_

O namoro de Irene foi o pontapé que a relação de Junmyeon e Sehun precisava.

Os programas a três passaram a ser a dois. A atmosfera divertida sempre que Junmyeon se reunia com eles se tornara cálida na presença apenas de Sehun. Os passeios nos parques, jantares fora, as idas ao cinema ou tardes preguiçosas no sofá de domingo, tudo assumiu um novo contorno que Junmyeon tentou negar, pois sentia culpa. Oh Sehun era uma vítima, não que o rapaz se resumisse a isso, mas quando Junmyeon o conheceu essa era a posição do rapaz, uma vítima em perigo, alguém que necessitava de proteção e cuidados, e como policial cuidou disso, ganhando a confiança e admiração do rapaz.

Dizia a si mesmo que aqueles sorrisos afetuosos, que os olhares brilhando em sua direção, os toques e pedidos de carinhos eram apenas um reflexo criado pela gratidão que o mais novo sentia, e que isso também servia para explicar a maneira como seu coração parecia querer sair do peito ao sentir o toque do mais novo, ou a maneira como se distraia encantado pelo modo como aqueles lábios rosados se moviam enquanto Sehun contava alguma novidade ou algum acontecimento divertido.

Pois apesar da amizade e carinho que construíram, aquele relacionamento nunca poderia ser levado adiante, seria antiético da sua parte, como se estivesse se aproveitando de Sehun. Ou era o que pensava, pois Sehun cansado da demora de Junmyeon em assumir que sentia o mesmo, tomou a iniciativa.

Pediu um beijo em seu aniversário.

Junmyeon fingiu não entender ao deslizar os lábios pela bochecha do rapaz em uma caricia delicada, sendo surpreendido ao sentir o rapaz segurar seu rosto e encostar os lábios nos seus. E todas aquelas horas divagando a respeito dos lábios do rapaz não chegavam aos pês da realidade. A textura, o sabor, a sensação da língua dele contra a sua, exigindo mais.

 _“Não sou mais uma vítima, Hyung.”_ Foram as palavras que saíram pelos lábios vermelhinhos pelo longo beijo trocado. _“Mas você sempre será meu salvador. Isso não quer dizer que eu esteja confuso. Posso aceitar que você esteja confuso, mas eu sinto aqui que você não está.”_ Tocou o peito do homem sentindo as batidas do coração, os lábios mais uma vez buscando os do mais velho. _“É a sua vez de confiar em mim, Hyung, namora comigo.”_ Mais um beijo, e outro e outros tantos que Junmyeon usou para responder aquele pedido.

E apesar da maneira mágica como os dois pareciam se encaixar, Junmyeon não era bobo de acreditar que tudo seria perfeito. Esse era o motivo de estar sentado naquela varanda a beira mar naquele momento.

– Me desculpe. – Oh Sehun murmurou pelo que pareceu a milésima vez.

– Não há motivos para pedir desculpas. – Junmyeon respondeu calmo, desviando o olhar daquela vista bonita para uma ainda melhor, em sua opinião, pois mesmo triste Oh Sehun ainda seria a coisa mais linda que já viu em sua vida.

Esticou a mão para o mais novo esperando que ele cortasse a distância e se sentasse ao alcance de seu abraço.

O garoto se encolheu mais, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto ali.

Junmyeon suspirou, e após um beijo nos cabelos do rapaz, entrou para preparar uma refeição para os dois.

Algo havia acontecido com Sehun, não sabia o que, apenas sabia que o garoto havia faltado a aula e ao trabalho alegando estar doente, mas aquele ponto Junmyeon conhecia o rapaz bem o bastante para reconhecer uma mentira mesmo que por telefone.

Foi com muito custo que Junmyeon conseguiu convencer o rapaz a lhe deixar entrar no quarto, e ainda mais difícil conseguir tirar o garoto dele e traze-lo até Jeju na esperança de que aquele lugar pudesse trazer um pouco de paz e permitir que o garoto se abrisse com ele ao invés de reprimir tudo, mas até aquele momento só pareceu fazer o rapaz se culpar, enquanto dizia ser um estorvo para Junmyeon e mesmo Irene.

Enquanto cortava alguns vegetais sentiu os braços do mais novo lhe rodearem a cintura e o queixo dele apoiar em seu ombro.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu mais uma vez, e continuou antes que Junmyeon pudesse mais uma vez lhe dizer que não havia necessidade. – Eu queria ser mais forte, mas as vezes dói, hyung. – Ele fungou baixinho.

– Eu sei. – Largou a faca, secando as mãos em um pano antes de virar para abraçar o rapaz. – Mas você não está sozinho. Conta para mim, Hun.

E Sehun contou.

Dois dias antes havia encontrado uma prima, uma entre tantas que não conhecia já que, na infância, a maior parte da família se recusava a deixar seus filhos brincarem com o Oh mais novo, alegando a inferioridade perante suas preciosas crianças.

– Ela estuda na mesma faculdade que eu, nunca tinha vindo falar comigo, disse que tinha vergonha de ser associada a mim. – O rapaz murmurou esfregando o rosto com um lenço. – Ela me acusou de demitir o pai dela, me culpou por ser obrigada a sair da faculdade já que seu pai não podia mais pagar.

Além de uma boa quantia de dinheiro que garantiria que Sehun pudesse viver uma vida confortável, os pais de Sehun haviam deixado as ações das empresas no nome do rapaz, indicando um responsável que o ajudaria a gerenciar caso ele tivesse interesse, mas ele preferiu vender, conseguindo, com a ajuda dessa mesma pessoa, compradores que podia confiar que não fariam uma demissão em massa prejudicando os funcionários.

Junmyeon incentivou o rapaz a continuar, fazendo carinho nos fios macios. – Ela também falou dele...

O carinho parou por alguns segundos. – Continue. – Junmyeon pediu sentindo um aperto no peito, uma dor por saber que havia coisas das quais não podia proteger Sehun, as memorias eram uma delas.

– Disse que eu... Contou para todo mundo o que ele fez comigo. Falou sobre os meus pais, dizendo que era culpa minha. – Escondeu o rosto com uma almofada, sentindo vergonha. – Todos me olharam, Hyung, eu sei que acreditaram nela, eu praticamente podia ouvir eles me chamando de nojento, de assassino.

Junmyeon hesitava no que fazer. Sehun aquele ponto chorava, as lágrimas e soluços abafados pela almofada, se recusando a olhar para o mais velho.

– Eu sei que deveria ser mais forte, mas dói tanto, hyung, é tão humilhante ter que conviver com isso, lembrar de como ele me tocou. – Ele arfou, afastando a almofada do rosto procurando ar. – Eu sinto que nunca vou esquecer, como se a cada vez que eu me olhar no espelho eu poderei ver as marcas que ele deixou em mim como se tivesse sido ontem. Eu não pedi por aquilo, eu não quis aquilo.

Um tiro doía menos, e Junmyeon sabia por experiencia própria.

Sentia lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e sua garganta queimar enquanto sua mente projetava aquelas imagens de um Oh Sehun jovem sendo atacado, sendo estuprado por aquele quem deveria cuidar e proteger dele.

– Eu não quero mais isso, eu não consigo mais sentir isso. Esse nojo de mim mesmo. – Havia tanta dor, tanto repudio nas palavras.

Com uma longa respiração, secando as lágrimas, Junmyeon puxou o rapaz para que se sentasse, segurando o rosto dele enquanto encostava a testa na dele. As palavras engasgadas, o que poderia dizer para ele? Como poderia pedir que ele esquecesse aquilo, ou que superasse? Não existiam palavras que pudessem fazer aquilo, então Junmyeon o beijou.

Sehun ainda chorava quando sentiu os lábios do mais velho nos seus, apenas uma pressão delicada. Em sua mente não merecia aquilo, sentia-se sujo, como se o mínimo toque pudesse manchar Junmyeon com sua impureza, mas seu corpo se agarrou àquilo, as mãos amassando a camisa dele enquanto o corpo reagia, aumentando a proximidade, cada vez mais até sentir as batidas dele contra o seu peito.

– Eu te amo. – Junmyeon murmurou quase desesperado. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo tanto... – A cada palavra um beijo, a cada palavra uma lágrima que escorria em ambos os rostos, se misturando.

O desespero aos poucos desaparecia, a cada beijo a respiração se regularizava e ambos se acalmavam, porém mantinham o contato. Junmyeon desejoso em fazer Sehun se sentir amado e Sehun avido por aquele toque, por sentir aquele amor e carinho e a paz que só Junmyeon parecia conseguir de si.

– Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma para você. – Junmyeon confidenciou, as mãos limpando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas do rosto do mais novo. – Eu sou seu, Sehun. Você pode me usar se quer um ombro para chorar, alguém para desabafar, se quer carinhos, se quer beijos. O que você quiser é seu. Em troca eu quero que você continue lutando, como disse que faria, porque eu te amo tanto, Sehun... Eu quero uma vida ao seu lado. Acordar todos os dias olhando para você, ouvir sua risada, ficar bem velhinho ao seu lado. – Não deixou que o mais novo escondesse as lagrimas novamente, continuou dizendo tudo que queria com ele, a vida que imaginava ao seu lado, os filhos que desejava adotar e criar com ele e o amor que dedicaria a eles. – Então por favor... Eu sei que dói, e eu sempre vou estar aqui, mas por favor, não desista... – Respirou fundo olhando bem para o rosto avermelhado do mais novo mesmo que seu próprio estivesse molhado de lagrimas e sua visão turva.

E Sehun confiou mais uma vez no detetive, prometeu, porque ele queria aquilo tudo, aquela vida que Junmyeon imaginou para os dois.

– Eu também te amo. – Foi o murmúrio tímido do rapaz que se envergonhou de passar tanto tempo sem responder, absorvido demais naquele carinho, se embriagando com aquele amor que Junmyeon lhe dedicava, mas Junmyeon apenas sorriu, porque não se importava com palavras, não quando via em cada gesto que Sehun o correspondia.

Aquela dor nunca iria embora, sempre estaria lá, um constante lembrete doloroso, mas outra coisa que também estaria sempre para lhe fazer companhia era Junmyeon e todo amor que ele jurou e cumpriu dar a Sehun.


End file.
